Change
by Splendidguy44
Summary: Life so far for the new chief of Berk was going well. That is, until they discover a mysterious object on an abandoned ship. What exactly is this object?Why is it so valuable?And why does a mysterious character and his friend want it so bad? Join Hiccup and his friends as they go on an adventure that will surely change their lives.(OC X OC, Possible Toothless X OC, Astrid X Hiccup)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Please read and do not skip over this! It is important that you read this so that you won't get confused when I upload more chapters!**

After many months of reading various fanfictions, I decided to sit down and actually write one out (If you don't believe me, check out my fav stories). Now, with that being said, do not beat me and roast me if it is not the perfect fanfiction alright. This fanfiction will incorporate characters from a different author, but this fic will still use characters from the movie (Serenity, Re, Aurora, Draco, and Tenor are not my characters but they belong to my favorite fanfiction author, Serenity Dragonrider. They will come into play later in the story). I will also use my own characters as well (So think of this as Game of Thrones where they incorporate a lot of characters). Dreamworks owns the rest of the HTTYD universe and its characters.

**But DO NOT be discouraged from reading this fic! I will do my best to make it the best it can be. I have read stories where it had nothing but OCs and it was amazing! Feel free to review this chapter for good feedback and PM me for bad feedback! If you could do that, it'd be really appreciated! NOW LET'S DO THIS!**

**Italicized is dragon speech**

The sun was high in the sky. The waves of rocked gently against the cliffs of Berk. The atmosphere was cold and loud due to the fact that autumn was ending and all the vikings were preparing for the deadly winter storms they faced annually. This was going to be Hiccup's first real test as chief. From the looks of every Viking there, they had confidence their chief would do well. If he could defeat not 1, but 2 alphas, then this should be too easy for Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, or so they thought…

Hiccup woke up with a groan. Ever since he became the chief of Berk, he hasn't been able to get a lot of sleep. He can't design inventions, map out new territories, go to sleep, and wake up from the tremors of his house cause by his best friend, Toothless the night fury, like he used to. Now, he usually has to get up right before the crack of dawn and go to sleep well after sunset.

"I just got to get through today, and tomorrow I can relax", Hiccup said with a sigh.

Even though Hiccup new that chiefs never take a day off, he decided to do things his way, as only stubborn Hiccup would. One day out of the week, he would go exploring with his best friend Toothless and chart new lands and discover new species of dragons. Some vikings thought that the idea was absurd, but the Viking gang (Astrid, Tuffnut, etc.) thought it was splendid. And who could ignore those big, puppy dog eyes of Toothless? Hiccup was just happy his off day was tomorrow.

"Well, I don't wanna be sleep-deprived tomorrow, so let's get started", he said to himself.

He got up and looked to his left and noticed that Toothless was not on his rock slab. "He's probably doing his chiefly duties, too", he thought out loud.

He put on his usual garments, and went downstairs to eat a quick breakfast. 15 minutes later, he approached his front door, took a deep breath, and stepped outside to begin another day as chief.

The village itself was even busier than usual now that Valka's rescued dragons moved in. But Hiccup was smart and lucky to have friends who would help him along the way. He left Valka and Fishlegs in charge of teaching the new generations on how to train a dragon. He put Snotlout and Eret as night patrolmen; watching Berk from the sky for any signs of trouble. Since the twins had a knack for explosions, they were left to help gather wood and fish every other day using Barf and Belch's gas and spark. In Astrid's case, Hiccup felt that she would be up for a slightly more challenging task. So what he did, was that he decided to make her his second-in-command. You could imagine her reaction: her screaming with joy, along with a firm punch to Hiccup's shoulder, followed by a strong, slightly overwhelming kiss.

As chief Hiccup had to check up on the gang as usual. Everybody was doing the jobs accordingly, much to the chief's relief. The only one who he was worried about was Astrid, since he could not find her in the village. Valka, his mother, stated that Astrid went with the twins to make sure they didn't burn all the fish as they did the other day.

He then found Toothless walking with Cloudjumper, conversing in their own tongue.

"_Man, dragons have so many problems I didn't even know about. I don't know if I can handle them all", _groaned Toothless.

"_You can", _consoled Cloudjumper, "_All you have to do is make sure they learn from their mistakes and your job as alpha will get way easier, trust me"_

"_Thanks Cloudjumper, you really are a helpful friend"_

"_Anytime. If I could help the Bewilderbeast with his duties back in my old nest, I can sure as heck help you with yours", _reassured Cloudjumper.

Just then Hiccup came up to them. "Hey bud, mind if I join in with you guys?", Hiccup questioned happily. Toothless warbled in agreement, and lowered himself down sp Hiccup could get on his back. The rest of the day was spent settling dragon disputes. By the time they were done with that, the sun was setting on the horizon.

"Wow, today wasn't as bad as I thought it would be", said Hiccup. Just then Astrid returned with the twins.

"Hello milady, I'm sure your day was as exciting as ever", Hiccup greeted with his usual sarcasm, followed by a quick peck on the cheek.

"Trust me Hiccup, watching Gobber's dragon, Grump, sleep all day would've been more entertaining", countered Astrid.

"Hey Astrid, not trying to ruin the mood or anything, but aren't you going to tell Hiccup, uh, what we found today?", questioned Ruffnut.

"I think we should have destroyed it but Astrid said not to", pouted Tuffnut. "Wow, my idiot of a brother can actually think out complete thoughts!", teased Ruffnut.

As the twins started to fight atop their dragon, Hiccup sighed in annoyance, "What are they talking about?".

"They are talking about this", Astrid said as she handed Hiccup a black, cylindrical tube, "We found it on an abandoned, sinking ship. We looked for survivors, but there weren't any to be found".

"Was there anything else on that ship?", asked Hiccup.

"Aside from scattered weapons,no. It looked like all they were carrying of value was that thing", Astrid replied, gesturing to the tube.

Hiccup inspected it more closely. The tube had curves and indentions that looked like weird markings all over the tube. The ends had silver knobs on them with a sliver of gold that connected the knobs to the cylinder itself. Even Toothless sniffed it curiously, wondering what it was.

"Let's take this back to the Mead Hall and gather the gang. This is something I want only us and our dragons to know about", he ordered the Astrid.

"You got it, Hiccup", Astrid said. She then took off with Stormfly and the twins to gather their friends while Hiccup took off towards the Mead Hall on the back of Toothless.

Once everybody was gathered, the moon was rising towards the sky. The whole gang, except for Astrid, Hiccup, the twins, and their respective dragons, were wondering why their chief gathered them at this time of day.

"Now, you are all probably wondering why I gathered you all here", stated Hiccup.

"Eh, no worries chief. Snotlout and I were gonna wake up for our night patrol anyways," Eret said in his thick british accent, brushing it off.

"The Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Astrid discovered this", Hiccup said while placing the tube in the middle of the table for all to see,"on an abandoned boat while helping the fishermen out at sea. Now, we don't know what this thing is, so that's why I asked all of you to come here".

"So we can find out what it is, and why it was on that ship", finished Astrid.

Valka picked it up delicately, and inspected it from all angles. "Whatever this is", Valka stated,"It is pretty important, seeing as how there are many markings and drawings of some sort.

"It 'ooks 'ike it's made o' some fancy metal", Gobber chimed in.

Valka then put it next to her ear, and shook it. Her eyes widened in surprise,"There is something in here!", she exclaimed.

"Let me see it", asked Eret, holding out his hand. Valka gave the tube to Eret, who then went on to opening one end and failing to do so.

" .You !", shouted Eret with all his might. He gave up shortly after. "Whatever this thing is, it can't open", voiced Eret while waving the tube in the air.

"Give me that!", barked Snotlout as he snatched the tube from his hands,"You're not doing it right". He then proceeded to pry open the container with no luck.

"Uh, men", voiced Astrid. She then ripped the cannister from Snoutlout's hands, put half of it on the edge of a table with her foot holding it in place, and with one heavy swing from her axe sliced one of the knobs off. She handed the tube to Hiccup while Snotlout grumbled,"...well I could've done that, too".

Hiccup poured out the contents into his hand, which happened to be a scroll. He unrolled it onto the table and scanned his eyes over it. "It's a map", he announced.

While everybody was looking over the map, the dragons couldn't help but have their own conversation about the topic of interest.

"_Why would a Viking carry only a map and nothing else?"_, Meatlug questioned confusedly.

"_I don't know"_, Barf stated. "_Humans are something else"_, finished Belch.

Stormfly, on the other hand, was trying to put the pieces together,"_An abandoned, sinking ship, no crew whatsoever, and only one item on that ship. This doesn't make any sense"._

"_I think I figured it out"_, Toothless stated,"_This map is important to somebody out there in the world. And from what I heard, it looked liked the crew of that ship were on their way to delivering it and gave their lives to try and protect this thing."_

It seemed Astrid was thinking the same thing,"I think whoever was aboard that ship gave their lives to make sure this thing wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. That map, is important"

"It's a shame that it is not written in runes, or else we could've found some treasure", spoke Snotlout.

"Regardless of what it is, we are going to hold it until the owner claims it",declared Hiccup.

"How would we know if the one who claims it is the right owner?",questioned his mother.

"We will ask them questions about this map, the container it was in, etc. The bottom line, is that they won't be lying to us", replied Hiccup.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Would you lie to a dragon?"

Everyone couldn't argue against that, so with that, the meeting was meeting was over and everybody, dragons included, turned in for the night. All except Snotlout and Eret, who had started their night watch. Their main priority was to watch the sea for any invaders, since they were aware that Berk was the only place that made peace with dragons, so they didn't need to look up, only down. That was the first mistake. Hiccup kept the map and its container with him at his house. That was the second everybody wasn't aware of, was that they were being observed the whole time. In fact, they were being watched the moment Astrid and the twins picked up the map.

High up in the sky near the clouds was a good sized group of dragons, about 20 in total, gazing down at Berk and waiting patiently for their commander to give them the signal. At the head of the pack was their leader, the alpha of their nest. A female alpha to be precise. In fact, she was a rare breed of dragon; she was a night fury. This night fury was not like the few others of her breed. She was the 2nd of her kind to have a rider atop her back. Her rider waited until the night watchmen were a good distance away, and everybody else was sound asleep before he rider, covered in black, gave his mount the order,"Retrieve the map, and do not shed any blood", he said firmly. The night fury, nodded in compliance, relayed the order to the rest of the pack, and not even 5 seconds later, the bone-chilling whistle of a night fury's dive, filled the night sky, followed by the diving bodies of 19 dragons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well thank you to all who liked my story so far. You guys, really thank you, I honestly didn't expect anyone to give a damn. Even if this story has 2 favorites, and 2 follows and I am the favorite author of 2 people, I will not abandon this story for you guys!**

**As of right now, my deepest appreciation goes to Black Thorn Angel, Notlobe, and Saphirabrightscale! Thank you :)**

**PLEASE, if you can, review. tell me what you think. And I'm sorry for any mistakes I made. **

All was quiet in the village of Berk. None knew of the danger lurking above them.

Toothless was sleeping peacefully when he awoke to the sound of something that completely shocked him. It was the whistle of a night fury. Another night fury! "_But wait", _Toothless thought_,"Why would a night fury-"_. He didn't have time to finish his thought as the boom of an explosion sounded nearby.

Hiccup woke up with a startle."What in Thor's name, are we being attacked?!", Hiccup screeched as he furiously fumbled to put on his clothes and prosthetic. Toothless desperately tried to explain, in growls of course, what that explosion was, but to no avail. He followed Hiccup out of the house to see the sky full of various dragons, and the color of the dancing flames on different buildings.

Astrid came up to them, running like a crazed woman. "Hiccup, what is happening?! are we being raided? BY DRAGONS!?", she yelled deliriously.

"Whatever this is, we need to stop this now!", ordered Hiccup as he mounted Toothless. "I want you, my mom, and the rest of the gang to help me break up the dragon fights. I want everyone else to put out the fires. I want no dragons AND vikings coming out of this harmed!".

"All right. Be safe", worried Astrid as she gave him a quick peck on his cheek. Hiccup shot her a smile before he took off.

"Alright bud, let's see what we are up against", Hiccup told Toothless as he observed the skies. What he saw, was something out of the ordinary. He saw dragons he had never seen before. He only recognized 2 dragons: a nadder and a gronkle. What he could deduce from his observations, was that these reptiles moved, as if in a pattern. 4-6 dragons would land and crawl around on the ground randomly, as if searching for something, while the the rest of their group would draw the attention away from them. The dragons on the ground stayed away from the Vikings as much as they could and if they were spotted, they would fly back up to the group and swap positions with an airborne dragon. But how could a dragon cause attention? The answer, destruction by fire, the only way they knew how.

The Dragons of Berk weren't just gonna sit there and let this happen.

"_What are our brothers and sisters doing attacking this village!?",_ screamed out Stormfly.

"_There is no queen around for miles. They have no reason to raid Berk?",_ reasoned Barf.

"_Well we aren't just gonna stand here and do nothing! Everyone, meet up with your riders!",_ ordered Cloudjumper,"_then we will await for what Toothless' orders"._

The riders' dragons all nodded their heads frantically as they searched for their respective riders.

As they all got up into the air, Toothless shot by and barked at them,"Stop the invading dragons. We outnumber them, so ground as many as you can!". Everyone roared in agreement as they sought to defeat the new dragons. As they came to find out, these dragons were a force to be reckoned with. What they lacked in numbers, they made up for in strength. As Hookfang and Snotlout approached a yellow dragon, it looked like the dragon didn't know what was coming for him, until at the last possible second, it turned around and grabbed Hookfang's neck with its front paws, let gravity pull him down, and flipped Hookfang out of the sky, with Snotlout being flung off of his saddle. Luckily Fishlegs and Meatlug where there to catch him.

"Thanks", spoke Snotlout uneasily. "No problem",replied Fishlegs."As long as I avoid these dragons I-AAAHHH!", yelled Fishlegs. He didn't have enough time to reply as a black and brown, scale-armored dragon come out of nowhere, wrap itself up in a ball and crash right into Meatlug. The force was strong enough to knock her to the ground unconscious.

As Toothless was throwing out plasma blasts carefully (as he had a 6-shot limit), he scanned the black sky for that mysterious night fury. "_Now where are you?",_ he wondered.

His question was answered as the night fury's whistle was heard, followed by the purple explosion of a thankfully empty building. "Another night fury!?", Hiccup gasped. He didn't have to tell Toothless what to do next, they both knew that they had to chase after that Night Fury. That night fury was fast, but Toothless was able to keep up behind her. Just as he was about to catch up to her, she immediately opened up her wings,slowing her down, and took off in the other direction. Hiccup and Toothless barely had time to get out of her way. Once they recovered, she was out of sight.

"What the-? Where did she go?", Hiccup questioned.

"_I, do not know either",_ voiced Toothless, eyeing his surroundings suspiciously.

As if to answer Hiccup's question, a plasma blast hit Toothless right in the face, temporarily blinding Toothless and knocking Hiccup off the saddle. Toothless landed with a thud, while Hiccup glided down using his flightsuit. "Bud, are you alright?" squeaked Hiccup with concern. Toothless cooed in affirmation. Hiccup quickly got back on him. "For now, let's help the others. If we stop a majority of them, this night fury is bound to show up eventually". Toothless couldn't agree more and roared his agreement.

Even though these dragons were strong and crafty, they still were outmatched by Berk's numbers. For every invading dragon, there was at least 7-8 Berk dragons, and that's not including the vikings! Pretty soon, a majority of these dragons were either pinned to the ground or were being chased by a couple of Berk's reptilian residents. It looked like it was all over, that is, until the new night fury dropped from the sky, glowing blue!

All the dragons and Berk's residents were shocked by this, as they thought Toothless was the only one who was able to do that. "_Get up and activate your titan wing NOW!"_, commanded the night fury to the rest of her pact.

Soon after that, the attacking dragons began to..change. All of them took on a new form, so to speak. The scale-armored, black and brown dragon inversed its colors and its armored plates grew bigger. The yellow dragon grew silver streaks upon its back and his tail grew horizontal spikes. The nadder, who was purple normally, had the lower part of her back turn a bronze color and the spikes on her tail curled around her tail. The gronkle turned into a solid jet-black color, with red orange cracks running all over its body. It looked like the dragon was literally made of lava! Soon after all of the dragons turned into their titan form, they all roared and shrieked in retaliation and broke free of their captors with ease. Berk's dragons tried to pin them down again, but the invading dragons easily stopped them from doing so. The 1:7 ratio didn't mean anything at this point. Berk was now the side that was unmatched.

"Defensive wall!", yelled the female night fury. Her pack did as they were told and instead of engaging the defending dragons, instead made a ring around their airborne and Toothless flew up to the night fury as fast as they could, hoping to stop her. The female night fury had something different in mind. As soon as Hiccup and Toothless were in range, she did a quick front flip in mid-air, slapping Toothless on the head with her tail, and sending the duo spiraling down. Hiccup was again thrown off the saddle as they hit the ground. Hard. The female took that time to dive down and pin Toothless to the ground with her weight. She then placed a claw on the struggling Toothless who immediately went still when he felt something sharp placed against his throat.

"_Stop fighting, you will only make it worse"_, she said to the male below her.

"_Fighting? You and your group were the ones who started the fight in the first place!"_, boiled out Toothless in anger.

"_Well maybe if you hadn't took something that belonged to us, we probably wouldn't be in this situation", _retorted the female.

"_Wait, that map thing was yours?", _asked Toothless incredulously.

"_Let's just say, we can't let that thing fall into the wrong paws",_ the female replied

"_Look who's talking", _Toothless hissed.

Before she could respond, Hiccup called out, "Wait, whatever you do, please don't hurt him!"

She glanced at Hiccup before turning back to Toothless, "_That viking really cares about you, doesn't he?"_, she asked knowingly.

"_Yes, and if you so much as lay a claw on him-"_, Toothless threatened.

"_You aren't in a position to do anything at the moment"_, she chuckled amused.

"Don't worry, she wouldn't kill dragon unless that dragon was a threat. Let alone a dragon of her own species", came a mysterious new voice.

Everybody turned, dragons included, at the sound of the new voice. The owner of that voice a tall, young man. Maybe a year or 2 older than Hiccup was. He had short black hair, big ears, tan skin, and had a strong, yet lean body frame. He wore black pants with black boots that had thick fur lining the top of his footwear. Accompanying his waist was two twin swords strapped to his left side. On his torso, was a dark colored shirt, which was covered by a slim winter trench coat with thick fur accompanying the ends of the sleeves.

"Were you the one who organized this raid?", asked Hiccup warily.

"Well, I can't take all the credit. My dragon, Windwalker, here did the grunt work. If it wasn't for her and her group, this encounter wouldn't have been successful on my part", he replied, gesturing to the female night fury.

Hiccup looked at her, then at him with wide eyes,"Are you telling me, you are a dragon rider,too?".

"Well, it sure beats staying on the ground, I can tell you that much.", he casually responded.

Hiccup didn't like the tone of this guy's voice. Why would an invader have such a friendly disposition? What was he hiding? "Look whatever it is you want we don't-", Hiccup started.

"Don't lie to me. You have something of value. Something that might look like, oh I don't know, this", he declared showing everyone the map.

"That's-"

"What? Not mine?", the mysterious person interrupted,"How about this,I will make you a deal. You let me and my dragons go free, with nobody following us, and Windwalker here won't slay your dragon". As he said that, Windwalker pressed her claw harder on Toothless' throat to emphasize the seriousness of the deal. "You may think that you can somehow stop us from leaving and save your night fury, but I assure you, after what you have seen my dragons do, we are more than capable of fighting our way out of here, if need be."

"You can't be serious", Hiccup exasperated, "Toothless could be that last male dragon of the night fury species!"

The mystery man chuckled, " Don't worry, I can assure you that there are other night furies, both male and female, out there in the world. Now, I don't know about you, but I don't want to see any blood being shed today. But, if I must-".

"No! Ok, fine. Nobody from my village will follow you after your departure. Just, why is this may so important, that you would kill my dragon, a night fury for it?", Hiccup pleaded.

"If this falls into the wrong hands, unspeakable things will happen to me, you, everybody. Dragons included. This map holds the key to the future of both of our races", he said as he signaled Windwalker. She got off of Toothless and made her way over to her rider so that he could mount him. " And I intend to make sure, everybody lives to see another day". And with that, he clicked the reins on Windwalker's saddle and hovered in the air. Soon, he was joined by all the other invading dragons. "Oh, thanks for your cooperation. I'm sorry it had to be this way", he called out to Hiccup. Then he did something that caught the attention of everyone; he spoke in a language the vikings of Berk hadn't heard in a while. He spoke Dragonese; the language of the dragons.

"_Let's move, we have no time to waste", _he spoke to Windwalker.

"_You got it, Chris",_ responded Windwalker. She then relayed the command to the rest of her pact and in less than a moment's noticed, they disappeared into the dark night sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup and the rest of his village watched the mystery man, his dragon, and the rest of the pact fly off into the darkness. After they were no longer able to be seen, all the vikings turned to their chief, Hiccup, for answers.

"Who was that, Hiccup?!"

"Why would dragons attack this village if we have already made peace with them, hiccup?!"

"What was that thing he had in his hand, Hiccup-why is it so important?"

"Why did you hid that thing from us, Hiccup?"

All the villagers were asking all their questions at once and were overwhelming their chief. His voice was drowned out by their shouts. Toothless roared as loud as he could, effectively silencing all the vikings of Berk. "Thank you,bud", he breathed out,relieved. Toothless groaned in response.

"Now, I know what you just witness was...crazy", started hiccup

"Yeah, we just got raided by dragons!", responded an angry villager.

"We do not know that they took our fish and wood supplies-".

"Oh, like that helps the situation", retorted another villager.

"Look!", shouted Hiccup,"Yes, dragons attacked us. But, didn't you hear what the guy said? All he want was that map. That's all he came for; that was the only reason he came to Berk. He won't come back since he has what he reason I didn't tell you guys about this was because we barely found it earlier today. It was found on an abandoned ship. We just figured that the person who wanted the map would figure out, that we were the only habitable island within 50 miles of here, so they would come here asking if we found a map within our waters. We would then, give them the map, and they would be on their merry way! No trouble,WHATSOEVER!" I didn't know that this guy would have a FREAKING DRAGON ATTACK GROUP WITH HIM AND ATTACK US ON SIGHT!

The whole village was silent. They didn't expect Hiccup, the talking fishbone he once was, to snap at them and have a firm grasp on the situation at hand. They were surprised, in a good way. He sure was the son of Stoick!

"Now, I would really appreciate it, if you guys can work together and help me sum up the damage of our village, so that we could go to sleep sooner!", he ordered.

And the village did just that. Both dragons and vikings were working harmoniously together, sizing up the damage to the village, which shockingly wasn't much. It seemed like this mystery man just wanted the scroll, and the scroll only. After he ordered the village to start the repairs to all the damaged buildings, he asked Astrid to do a special task for him.

"I'm sorry, you want me to what?", Astrid asked.

"I need you to go to Draconia and get Re, Aurora, Tenor, and Serenity to come to Berk immediately", Hiccup repeated.

"Hiccup, are-are you sure? I'm sure they have their own problems to deal with. Should we bother them with ours?", Astrid doubtfully questioned.

"They will always be our allies. They will never let us down. They are our friends. I'm positive they won't mind", reassured Hiccup.

"I don't even know how to get there", countered Astrid.

"Like Re and Aurora said, only dragons know how to get there. Now if I were you, I would leave right now so that you can come back here by tomorrow night. I have a plan, and it requires them to do it."

"You are just too stubborn to leave it alone, aren't you?", inquired Astrid defeatedly, already knowing what Hiccup was up to.

"Yes milady", Hiccup confirmed with a quick kiss, "Now go".

With a slight nod, Astrid took to the sky on the back of Stormfly, headed for the dragons' homeland. "Come on Stormfly. We are gonna visit the king and queen of Draconia. Do you mind if you can show me the way?", questioned Astrid. Stormfly's eyes went wide at the mention of Draconia. she was more than happy to show her rider her homeland, and be the first on Berk to see it(her vanity speaking of course).

Now, Draconia is a beautiful land. It is the homeland to all the dragons that roam this Earth. On that land mass is a castle,carved out of a castle-shaped mountain. It started out as a series of deep caves. As Draconia developed the caves became rooms made of marble, gold, and cement. The biggest room in the castle is the great hall. The castle is 1,000 ft high and has over 300 rooms. On one side of the castle is the capital city, Bluegreen, on the other side is a vast cove known as Castle Cove with its own small harbor, known as Royal Town. Castle Cove is sealed by a 2 mile long wall. The golden castle gates are in the very center of the wall. The king and queen of Draconia are Re and Aurora respectively. Tenor is the prime minister of Draconia (Every kingdom needs a government,yeesh).

Those three dragons are a bit different than the dragons from Berk. They had long, thick necks, long tails, large wings, and one pair of horns on the back of their narrow heads. Re, a green dragon and Aurora, a blue dragon, had the bodies and legs of large wolves; Tenor the black dragon, had the body and legs of a panther. Re and Aurora were the size of Clydesdale Horses while Tenor was the size of an Arabian Horse. They each wore armor in the color and design of their choice, with their own personal crest on their head plates: Re's was a green dragon with his wings open and held a golden apple in one talon and a golden music note in the other, it was surrounded by a blue circle; that crest was the crest of the country he ruled over. Aurora's crest was a huge snowflake made out of sapphire and turquoise stones that matched her scales. Tenor's crest was a silver crescent moon surrounded by silver stars.

Re and Aurora were Whippertails, meaning the last third of their tails had no bone, just solid muscle. They could be used to grab stuff and are thin enough to be used as whips. Aurora was the daughter of the Dragon God, Draco. With that being said, she was born with magic and can do countless things with it,except raise the dead and create life like her father could , on the other hand, was the most unusual dragon. Part of him was a Blackfang, meaning his teeth were pitch black and so venomous, they could kill anything in an instant. In addition to that, he had the skin, eyes, wings, tail, sonar flaps (instead of horns), and spines of a Night Fury. Tenor had been abandoned as an egg, and grew up with Re and Aurora, who were quite positive that he was the only Night Fury hybrid in existence.

Serenity is a young woman who was kicked out of her family at the age of 5 for being friends with a red dragon named Ruby. Ruby then decided to bring her to Draconia where he thought she would be safe. The dragons took her in, and did something that has never been attempted with any other human being ever. They turned her into the first human dragon in history. She is a dragon rider and dragon healer. She travels the world to learn about the dragons outside of Draconia, before Re called her in and asked her to come back home. She helps out any dragon who is sick or injured, so she is well-known amongst the dragons. She lives in the castle with the royal dragons.

Little did they know that in just a day's time, they will receive news that will completely change their lives for better, or for worse.

**I know, you must hate me for not progressing the story and that it is a short chapter. I'm sorry but I had to get in some backstory of the characters I'm going to introduce you all to in chapter 4. All the characters mentioned will be essential to the rest of the story. All I can ask of you is to not give up on this story. I WILL NOT be like those other authors who give up on their stories. And another thing, I will ALWAYS post a new chapter no later than a week. So at my best, I will upload 2-4 chapters a week, at my worst, 1 chapter a week.**


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was high in the was content in the lands of Draconia; they haven't had a problem in quite a while. Everything was peaceful, and Serenity and the royal dragons loved it.

Serenity sighed. She was merely looking out the window, looking out over Bluegreen and out towards the sea. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. She didn't glance back to see who it was as she lazily said,"Come in".

She knew that the only dragons who ever really visited her were Re, Aurora and Tenor. They were her family. They all came in leisurely,wearing their respective armors and their respective saddles.(Their armor had saddles built in them, in case they ever needed to give Serenity, or any other dragon rider, a lift).

"_How are you Serenity?"_, asked Re,"_you have been quiet these past few days"_. It was then that Serenity turned to her dragon companions,"Oh, nothing has really been bothering me recently. I guess I am just enjoying the..quiet", Serenity replied.

"_You... guess?"_, Aurora responded.

"Well, not exactly".

"_Serenity, you can tell us anything, you know that,right?"_, soothed Tenor.

"Do you guys honestly want to know?", she sighed defeatedly. All the dragons in that room nodded their heads eagerly."I'm-I'm thinking about him", she stuttered out.

"_You are gonna have to be more specific about that"_, replied Re, although he had a clue as to whom she was referring to. That thought alone made him sad.

"_You mean-?"_, voiced Aurora solemnly. She wasn't capable of finishing her sentence at this point.

"It's been 10 years, and sometimes I feel like it happened just yesterday,"Serenity breathed out shakily.

Re hanged his head low in shame. " _It's all my fault anyway. If I had just-"_, he didn't finish his sentence. He didn't need to. He was practically on the verge of tears.

Aurora wrapped a wing around her mate. "_Hey, it is not your fault. You can't search the entire ocean. It is impossible. You gave it your best okay? No one blames you and I still love you nonetheless. And no one in our kingdom has lost respect for you because of that"_, consoled Aurora.

Re looked at his queen sadly. He then nuzzled her affectionately."_I won't lose anymore loved ones. Not anymore. Not on my watch"_, Re said strongly.

"_And we will all help you"_, confirmed Tenor.

Re looked around at the people in Serenity's room,"_Thank you. Thank you all"_, he replied with gratitude.

At that point, Serenity happened to glance out the window and spotted a speck flying past the Golden Gates. "It looks like we have a visitor", she informed the group. They all looked at each other and nodded their heads in silent agreement. Serenity put on her gear, mounted Aurora, and they all took off into the sky to confront this stranger.

As they all got closer, they were all surprised to see that it was Stormfly and Astrid. "Hey!", greeted Serenity,"What brings you to land of Draconia?".

"Can we land?", Astrid strenuously asked,"It took us all night just to get here".

"Sure", Serenity gestured to a nearby pavilion where they all gracefully landed, except for Stormfly.

"_Are you okay?"_, questioned Tenor.

"_Yeah...just need…a breather.."_, huffed Stormfly.

"_So, like Serenity said, what brings you to the homeland of the dragons? Do you come to see the sights?"_, implored Re. Unlike the rest of the dragons, he, Aurora, Tenor, and the dragon god Draco, were the only dragons who understand Norse, the language of the Vikings.

"As beautiful and magnificent as this place is, I actually came here to ask for your help", Astrid declared.

Everyone's faces turned serious after hearing that. "_What happened?"_, questioned Aurora.

"We,we-uh, well, I mean the village is in trouble. We got,um, raided by dragons", Astrid elaborated. She was having trouble conveying the message because she didn't believe the dragons would take her seriously.

The dragons all looked shocked at the news they'd just received. "_I'm sorry, but what?"_, Re asked incredulously.

"A group of about 20 dragons or so sneak attacked our village last night. They came in search of a map we found on an abandoned boat in our waters yesterday. What was weird was that, even though we outnumbered them, they held their own, and I hate to say it, but they could've defeated us if they wanted to. They….changed mid-battle. They changed their form somehow. I don't know what it was, but they got like a power boost or something,because we had them pinned down, but once they transformed, they got the upper hand."

"_Changed?...Oh you mean the titan wing? Wait…..they ALL ACTIVATED THEIR TITAN?!"_, Re replied back dubiously.

"Well whatever it was, like I said, they handed our butts to us. But that's not all, they had a night fury with them, a female night fury."

At that comment, everybody's jaw dropped. "A FEMALE NIGHT FURY!?", Serenity squealed.

"...and she also had a rider", Astrid added on.

Everybody's minds were working overtime to process all the information.

"_I'm sorry Astrid, but your story is just getting harder and harder to believe"_, commented Tenor.

"_It's all true"_, squawked Stormfly.

"_She can't be lying Tenor, she wouldn't have flown all the way over here just to lie to us. If Hiccup wants our help, then by the grace of Draco, we are gonna help him and his village"_, declared Re,

"_Pack some stuff Serenity, it looks like we are gonna go on a journey"._ Serenity nodded, clicked the reigns on Aurora's saddle, and took off toward her room.

Re turned back towards Astrid,"_What can you tell me about this Night Fury and her rider?"_, asked Re.

"Well, the guy was a tall, young man. Maybe a year or 2 older than me. He had short black hair, tan skin, and had a strong, yet lean body frame. Big ears,too. Accompanying his waist was two swords on his left side. He wore black pants with black boots that had thick fur lining the top of his his torso, was a dark colored shirt, which was covered by a slim winter trench coat with thick fur on the ends of the sleeves. He had brown eyes as well. What was freaky, was that he could speak the language of the dragons, like Serenity could. The Night Fury pretty much looked like a Night Fury, except she had honey, yellow eyes, is the leader of the group of dragons, and goes by the name Windwalker."

As Astrid was describing the young man, something clicked in Re's head. 'It can't be. He died, didn't he?',Re thought in his mind. A torrent of emotions and ideas started to flood his head. As he tried to sort them out, he didn't notice that Serenity and Aurora had returned.

"_Re, Re…..RE!"_, shouted Aurora.

"_What? Oh, you guys are ready?"_, he asked surprisingly.

"_Yes. What's the matter? We were ready a few minutes ago. You had a blank expression on your face. Were you lost in thought?"_,Aurora ask.

"_I-I, think, I don't know what to think"_, was all the Re said after that.

"Wait, I'm confused?", said Serenity puzzled. "_Astrid will fill you in on the way back"_,Re declared. He then turned to Stormfly,"_Do you have enough strength to fly?"_

"_Yes, my king"_, Stormfly stated respectfully.

As they all took off in the direction of Berk, Astrid filled in Tenor, Aurora, and Serenity on the description of the mystery man and his dragon Windwalker. The Draconians and Serenity had looks of bewilderment etched across their features. They flew in silence from then on out. They were all tense, comprehending the crisis on Berk. Astrid was worried about Hiccup, the village, and the mysterious man who somehow was also a dragon rider. What she didn't know was that the Draconians and Serenity were worried about the same thing, except for the last reason. They didn't need to worry over who the mystery man was, they all knew who the mystery man was. This mystery man sounded a whole lot like the loved one they missed so much. The one who Re could not save. Astrid's description described their fallen loved one perfectly. Yes, it sounded like a longshot, that this mystery man was the one they lost so long ago, but their guts told them that he had to be him. To them, it wasn't a mere coincidence that a lone, black haired man could show up on the back of a dragon, let alone speak the language of the dragons. For you see, the Draconians have only taught 2 humans, in the history of dragons, their language. The first was not Serenity, as many have come to believe. No, she was the second. The 1st human to ever know the dragons' language was the adopted human son of Aurora and Re. His name was Chris.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been 2 days since Astrid left, and Hiccup was starting to get worried. The sun was setting;letting the citizens of Berk know that they day was coming to an end. It took the village less than a day to rebuild the town to it's former glory.

Hiccup was near one of the cliffs of Berk, looking out towards the sky, hoping that his girlfriend would be coming home soon. Toothless was by his side, snoozing since he had nothing else to do.

"She 'hould be returning this evening, 'iccup. She 'ill be fine", consoled Gobber as he approached Hiccup from behind.

Both Hiccup and Toothless turned around at the new voice.

Hiccup sighed,"I know, it's just that, you can't stop a guy from worrying,you know?". Toothless looked at Gobber lazily and went back to sleep.

"So, 'iccup. I see you 'ike Astrid…", Gobber started.

"I do… why do you ask?", Hiccup replied suspiciously.

"Well, I was 'ust wonderin' an all. I mean, you are the chief of Berk. You're twenty. She's twenty. She 'ikes you. I was 'ust curious as to when-"

Hiccup's eyes bulged out at what Gobber was hinting at,"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Gobber, I just became chief recently. I don't think I am ready for ANOTHER big step in my life just yet."

"Hiccup, vikings for generations have been 'etting married at the age of fifteen or younger!", Gobber retorted.

"Look, we are facing a potential danger here. I can't have this, plus wedding plans on my mind right now. I am sure Astrid wants to enjoy some of her life before she has to settle down. I know I want to, with what little time I have to begin with anyway. But", Hiccup looked around, "I do plan to marry her, just not right now, okay?", Hiccup whispered, hoping Gobber would get off his case.

A smirk appeared on Gobber's face just then, "Righty then, my lips are tighter 'han Grump's eyes when he's sleeping, which is 'ike all the time".

"Yeah, I know Gobber", Hiccup stated annoyed.

Just then, they heard a triumphant roar from the sky,which startled Toothless from his slumber.. They turned to see Tenor, Aurora, Re, Serenity, Stormfly, and Astrid descending from the clouds. The royal dragons were wearing their armor, as usual. Hiccup waved them down to land. All of the dragons landed gracefully,except Stormfly, who was beyond tired.

Toothless ran up to Stormfly concerned,"_You are tired. I want you to go to the feeding tray, feed yourself, then go to your pen and sleep"_, he ordered as Astrid dismounted.

"_Toothless...I am okay, I just need-"_

"_Your body tells me otherwise. You need rest now! I am not telling you again. Go"_, Toothless declared.

Stormfly exhaustedly nodded her head and went off.

"_Well, it looks like you are doing swell as an alpha"_, Re smiled.

"_An alpha protects them all, he looks out for all the dragons"_, Toothless replied with heart.

"I told you he would make a good alpha", Serenity stated as she jumped off Re and proceeded to scratch Toothless around the neck area, "I missed you".

"_And I, you"_, Toothless groaned in pleasure.

"_So, you need our help, correct?"_, Aurora questioned.

"Yes, and now that you are all here, we should talk about this behind closed doors, we are all waiting for you in the Meade hall", Hiccup replied.

With that said, Astrid got behind Hiccup on the back of Toothless, Serenity got back on Re, and they all took off. Except for Gobber, who had to go and wake up Grump, who was knocked out in the forge.

The rest of the gang were hanging out in the Meade hall like Hiccup had instructed them to. Just then the doors to the Meade Hall flew open, and in came Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, Serenity, and the royal dragons. A few seconds later, they were joined by Gobber and Grump.

"So, you are Serenity, the famous dragon healer my son has been talking about", Valka remarked, "I am Valka, Hiccup's mother".

"I'm not that famous", Serenirty embarrassedly stated,"I am Serenity. It is nice to finally meet you."

"So, this is Serenity, in the flesh", Eret declared in his thick accent,"She is even prettier in person". He grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it.

Serenity quickly jerked her hand back. "Um, thanks?", she said awkwardly.

"_Anyways, now that we got the formalities out of the way, why don't we talk about the problem you are facing"_, Tenor quickly asserted, changing the subject for Serenity's sake.

"_Yes, you are right, Tenor"_, Aurora regarded and then turned to Hiccup,"_What did you have in mind?"_

"Everyone in this room, except for Gobber, and Grump, will all go and follow this mysterious attacker and his dragon. We will then talk to him, and ask why is the map so valuable and why he had to raid Berk to do it", Hiccup announced to the whole group.

"Question: won't he just attack us again?", asked Tuffnut.

"Again, the only reason he raided Berk was for him to get the map"

"Then why are we gonna ask him why he raided Berk, if we already know the answer?", questioned Ruffnut.

"If someone is going to attack my village, I WILL find out the true intention as to why they choose to do so. What I am trying to say, is that I didn't like the guy's tone when he confronted us. There was more to him than meets the eye", countered Hiccup.

"And what will you do after?", implored Serenity nervously, knowing who the assailant was.

"Nothing. I don't want to hurt the guy. I just want to talk to him. Why?", Hiccup replied, catching on to her nervousness.

"I, just don't want anybody coming out of this hurt...that's all", she responded.

"What if he attacks us again, he technically could do so, since we said we wouldn't follow him", worried Fishlegs.

"You all know how stubborn I can be, do you really think I am going to let this guy walk away?", Hiccup voiced rhetorically.

Everybody couldn't argue with that logic.

"All right", Hiccup asserted, looking around the room,"We will leave tomorrow morning. I want everybody to pack their things tonight and get a good night's rest. I don't know how long this will take, so pack necessary items like food, extra clothing, etc. We will all meet at the plaza right when the sun meets the ocean tomorrow morning. Got it?"

All the humans and dragons nodded their approval. With that, they were all dismissed for tomorrow's quest.

The Draconians and Serenity pulled themselves aside afterwards to have a private conversation.

"Do-do you really think it could be him", Serenity asked Re anxiously.

"_I think it is him. He is the only other human we have taught our language to, besides you"_, Re answered,"_The only thing that is different, is that he is grown now"._

"_What are we going to do when we meet him? It's been 10 years, Re. Do you think he has forgotten about us?"_, asked Tenor restlessly.

"_Don't say such a thing, Tenor!"_, shouted Aurora,"_He can't forget us, we were the ones that raised him ever since we found him in that destroyed village". _

"_The only thing I am worried about is how he is going to react when we meet him. Will he be mad?"_, Re thought out loud.

"We will find our answer once we meet him", soothed Serenity.

"_It's just, a lot to take in, that's all"_, uttered Tenor. Everybody couldn't have said it better.

"Come on guys, we are have a big day tomorrow. It's best that we get all the sleep while we can", vocalized Serenity.

And with that, they all went to the side of Hiccup's house. Serenity set up her tent and dozed off, while the three dragons surrounded her and settled on the ground to go to sleep. Everybody was out like a light in minutes, except for Re. He had a lot going through his mind. Even though he and his mate found him abandoned, they both took him in and raised him as one of their own. As his adopted, human son grew, he looked past the obvious differences he and Chris had and bonded with him. He treated him like his own hatchling. He was proud to call him his son, regardless of what anyone ever said. He sighed, wondering how tomorrow was going to play out. And with that, he fell asleep.

Re has faced many problems; being the king of the dragons' homeland and all. But the biggest problem he will ever face, will come sooner than he expected; the confrontation/reunion he was bound to have with his son, and the events that would follow.


	6. Chapter 6

**366 views…. Wow…. I can't even process this. Thank you all. I really appreciate the fact that you guys would read my story. I didn't expect this much of a turnout! and a shoutout to all my followers and favorites!. and a Thank You to Serenity Dragonrider for letting me use her characters!**

As the new day dawned across the shivering sea, the viking gang and the inhabitants of Draconia were making sure they all had their gear checked. Astrid was sharpening her axe; Serenity was double checking her medical supplies to make sure they were all accounted for in her bag; Fishlegs was making sure that all of his dragon stat cards were in his pouch ( and had some extra materials to forge new ones for the dragons he was soon to meet!); and Hiccup made sure he had packed enough Zippleback gas ammo for his sword, Inferno.

After everybody was done and accounted for, they all mounted on their respective dragons. "Is everyone ready?", Hiccup asked his entourage. They all confirmed. "Good, now since they left Berk about 3 days ago, their scent will be faint, but Skullcrusher here can pick up any smell, no matter how faint it may be".

"Wait,um, how is he gonna lead us to anything if he has nothing to go on?", inquired Fishlegs, in his squeaky voice.

"Good question, Fishlegs. I put the map inside a chest, so in order to get to the map he had to touch the chest. Skullcrusher has already picked up the scent. We will follow his lead. Now with that said, I want all of us in a defense flying formation. We will make a 'V' with Eret in the front, and Re and Aurora at the ends. Everyone one else will fill in between", explained Hiccup. With that said, they all took to the skies towards foreign land.

They flew southwest of Berk. All they saw for hours was nothing but ocean. Blue, vacant ocean. They would change direction here and there as they followed Skullcrusher's nose, but they still went in the general direction, with nothing but the vast, deep water below them. They all flew in silence, with minor chit-chatting along the way. It seemed like a normal flight. Every viking and dragon were all flying comfortably with nothing at all bothering them, except for the Draconians. They all had troubled looks on their faces, with Re being the worst.

The Berkians noticed their behavior at some point, but were too uncomfortable to say anything. Valka noticed the tension, sighed, and broke the ice. "What troubles your mind, Re?".

Re looked at Valka timidly. "_Nothing"_, he responded.

"No offense, but something does. You've had that look plastered on your face ever since we left Draconia. Not just you, but Aurora, Tenor, and Serenity, as well", Astrid interjected.

The Draconians looked at one another.

"_They might as well know now"_, Aurora sighed.

"Know what?", Hiccup questioned suspiciously.

"We-we know who attacked your village Hiccup", Serenity solemnly stated.

"And you decided to share this with us now because?", Hiccup pressed sarcastically.

"_Because he is our son!"_, Re bursted out roughly."_Our son that, until a few days ago, we all thought was dead"_, he added.

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds.

"How can you guys have a human son, if you are dragons?", Snotlout asked dumbly.

"He is obviously adopted Snotlout", Hiccup replied annoyed.

Aurora sighed sadly. "_Back when Re was crowned King and I the queen, one of our first priorities was to scout surrounding, foreign islands and check to see if the villagers there were of any threat to our nation. Well, Aurora and I came across a destroyed village. There was no remnants of life there. That is, until we heard a cry. A faint cry. We decided to see where it originated, and as we got closer, we realized it was a baby's cry. And to our shock we found a small baby boy, inside of a completely burned hut. We don't know how the baby survived but he did. There wasn't a single scratch on him"._

Everybody was completely silent, listening to the Draconians' story.

Re continued,"_We decided that he couldn't be left there, so we decided to take him other surrounding villages. But alas, they were either see us dragons coming their way as a threat and didn't give us enough time to drop off the baby, or the village life itself was too savage to begin with. We simply couldn't leave the baby there to die, so with no other choice, we took him back to Draconia with us and raised him as our own child"._

"What did you name him?", Valka inquired.

"_We didn't know what to call him. What we did know was that he was going to be different for the rest of his life, so we decided to go with something...different. Chris"._

"Chris? And I thought Eret, son of Eret, was odd enough", Eret chimed in.

"_You could not believe the reactions the kingdom had to this kid. A handful of them thought that he would be cruel like the rest of his kind. Re, Aurora, and me sought to prove them wrong. Even though I was the surrogate uncle, he even gave me gray scales. Man that kid could get into trouble! I mean, me and Re aren't good with kids, so you can imagine the struggle we endured with raising him, especially when he wasn't even our own species. He always kept pulling on my ear flaps!"_, Tenor groaned.

"_It's because no male is naturally good at taking care of the young as females are. We still got him to behave eventually"_, Aurora chuckled, half-sadly.

"_But still"_, Re added,"_We cared for that kid as our own hatchling. We taught him how to speak both languages, which was a pain. We taught him to walk, don't get me started on that. We taught him a mixture of things young dragons and young humans need to know. Even though we didn't know much about human and their ways, he somehow was able to incorporate both cultures perfectly! The results were amazing! Everybody saw how different he was from the rest of his kind. They were all in shock and in awe! That's when they all realized that humans weren't so bad after all. He changed their paradigms entirely!"_

"He was my first human friend ever. We meet when I first arrived at Draconia, and we became best friends. After that, we practically did everything together. Even though we were the only humans there at the time, we had so much fun!" Serenity reminisced. "And honestly, I kinda was the one that got him in all that trouble anyway", she embarrassingly laughed.

Everyone turned their heads to look at Serenity in surprise. "_Really? How so?"_, Re asked the million dollar question.

"Most of those ideas we had were...mine. He said that he didn't want me to get in trouble, so he always took the blame. I tried to share the burden, but he wouldn't let me. We were just 6 at the time, what do you expect?", she retorted, uncomfortable with all the attention she was getting.

"_Anyway"_, Re chuckled,"_He pretty much changed everything after that. We decided that we shouldn't be afraid of humans and should try to make peace with them. And what other way to show cooperation and friendship between two species than to start a dragon riding institution"._

"You mean-", Fishlegs started.

"_He was the inspiration of the dragon riding institution back on Draconia. As we know of, he and Serenity were the first ones ever to ride dragons. Once more humans saw that us dragons were gentle creatures, they came to Draconia to learn how to ride a dragon and lived in the village near the institution. Everything else pretty much fell into place from there"_, Re finished.

Then as quickly as Re's mood was beaming with happiness from the distant memories, it shifted to darkness and despair.

"_Then, one day, I...I…"_, Re's flight was starting to become weak as he could barely finish his sentence,"_I lost him"_.

The only thing that could be heard was the dragons' wing beats at that point.

Astrid hated to be the one to say this, but she had to ask. "How did you lose him?", she voiced quietly.

The Draconians all tensed up. Re shuddered at having to recall the memory,"_One day, Chris and I were on a scouting mission,checking out more potentially dangerous villages. He said that he wanted to tag along, but I denied him. After several long minutes of his pleas, I eventually let him accompany me. He was 12 at the time. I knew he could fend for himself, but a parent can never stop worrying, you know? Anyway, on the island we were at, we had to make camp there for the night as a thunderstorm forced us to stay on the island. It was nothing that I had experienced before. Well….. in the middle of the night, we were ambushed by the village that we were scouting. How they found us? I don't know, but we escaped and were forced to fly home through the storm. I had my armor on, so I had to fly low, to avoid attracting lightning. My main challenge was to avoid the dangerous waves, while balancing a human on me"_, he painfully explained.

"_Then…. he, he fell off of me. The rain, plus my haphazard flying must have caused it. All I could remember that day was his screams, him calling for his dad, for me, as he fell off my saddle and into the ocean. I searched for hours, trying to find him. Even after the storm passed, I didn't stop looking. Then, I flew back to Draconia as fast as I could and gathered every able-bodied dragon and rider to help me search the ocean for any sign of Chris. We searched for weeks, before we had to call off the search. But when everyone else came to terms with the truth, I did not. I still kept searching, I still didn't give up!"_, Re choked out,"_I finally had to stop when it was taking a toll on my health"._

"_...And now, you call on me to help you track down your attacker who is more than likely my son. It's just hard to process, what with all these overwhelming emotions and thoughts in my mind"_, Re concluded.

A few minutes of silence ensued. Then Hiccup was the one who broke the silence,"Well Re, I can assure you that no harm will come to your son from any of my people", Hiccup said firmly.

Re looked at Hiccup with sincerity,"_Thank you"_, he replied, with a tone full of gratitude.

They flew until it was almost dark before they found an island that they could spend the night on. They immediately made camp, ate, and fell asleep. Then they would wake up right when the sun came up, pack up their things, and fly to wherever the scent came from. They kept on repeating this process for 6 more days before they came to a roadblock.

The moon was high in the sky when they landed on the beach of a jungly-looking landmass. They all dismounted as Skullcrusher was sniffing vigorously at every little thing his nose could get its hands on.

"_What is the matter?"_, implored Tenor.

"_His scent is here, but not here. It's...faint, for a lack of a better term. But there are also many, many dragon scents here as well"_, Skullcrusher responded. He then turned to regard Re, "_My king, I don't really know how to explain this but… he was here. Now he's not. The scents from all the other dragons on this island are masking his scent"._

"_Then with that many dragons, one of them is bound to have seen Chris. We will continue our search tomorrow morning. Thank you for all of your efforts", _Re replied. Skullcrusher bowed his head in gratitude.

"_The scent is here, but faint. Many dragons are in this area, as I have been told by Skullcrusher. I believe one of them has to have seen Chris. We will continue first thing tomorrow"_, Re informed Hiccup.

"Sounds like a plan", Hiccup yawned out sleepily,"In the meantime, we should get some sleep".

"_I couldn't agree with you more"_, Re asserted.

With that, all the dragons and vikings made their camp for what seemed like the final time and fell asleep. The next morning was as typical as any morning. The sun was casting the oranges and pinks of dawn, the birds were chirping, and the waves were rolling onto the beach. Hookfang woke up early and decided to go fishing. What caught him off guard was that, in the corner of his eye, he saw something long, thin, and black. As he turned his attention toward it, he realized it was the tail of a black dragon, a night fury, who was watching their whole group casually from one of the limbs of the many trees that composed that landmass. He snarled loudly at the night fury, and flamed up, which alerted the rest of the party from their slumber. They all looked to where Hookfang was snarling at and all were flabbergasted to see the female night fury there.

"_It's about time that you all woke up!"_, Windwalker remarked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone. I hope all of you are enjoying this story. Could you all take some time to review my chapters? It would mean a lot to me.. And again I am sorry for any grammatical and/or spelling mistakes. I don't have a beta reader..**

Everyone looked up toward the intruder, wondering why and how she got there.

Windwalker lazily turned her attention toward Hookfang,"_You know, your flames won't work here"._

"_And why not?!",_ Hookfang retorted.

"_Look around you genius. Haven't you noticed that the temperature is warmer over here? Haven't you noticed the air is thicker and warmer? It's because there is water in the air here. It rains a good amount over here. So your flame trick won't get you far, unless you want to exhaust yourself. Which probably would happen considering how big your arrogance is. Not to mention your ego"_, Windwalker chuckled.

Hookfang was mad, but quiet as he came to terms with Windwalker's comment. He flamed down as she suggested.

"_Woah, it is another Night Fury"_, Tenor gasped.

"_No. I'm a Shockjaw. Of course I am a Night Fury. You don't get out much, do you?"_, Windwalker replied sarcastically.

Tenor was offended and was about to respond, but Windwalker decided to change the subject.

"_So"_, Windwalker asserted, readjusting herself on the tree limb she was on,"_you just don't learn do you? Why are you here?"_, she addressed to Toothless.

"_You know damn well why am I here"_, Toothless growled.

"_Oh yeah, you were the one that tried to catch me. Or should I say, couldn't catch me even if you had your titan activated"_, she grinned back.

"_Well look around you. Does it look like you will be getting away this time"_, Toothless stated, gesturing to his party.

"_Trust me hun. I have faced worse than this"_, she yawned casually,"_If you are here for a rematch, or to reclaim your pride, or whatever it is that brought you here, it won't work in your favor"._

"_ENOUGH"_, Re roared out.

This got everyones' attention.

"_Look. we are here for one reason: to know the reason behind your attack on our allies' village. And to do that, we need to speak with your rider"_, Re stated.

"_Rider? What makes you think I have a rider?",_ Windwalker sarcastically replied, clearly amused with the situation.

"_I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR YOUR GAMES! Your attack on Berk was too organized for a mere pack of dragons to perform. A human had to have planned it out. And it just so happens that our allies here saw a human on your back when the raid happened. Either tell me where he is, or I will execute you for obstruction of justice! As your king, I have a right to do so"_, Re hissed. It has been 5 minutes since he met her and already he was getting fed up with her.

Windwalker's face suddenly darkened. "_If you do that, you wouldn't know the consequences of that action. You don't know what I, or my nest is capable of. Regardless if I had a rider or not, why would I help you out? Why would I give out information concerning the ones I love? What have you ever done for me? Are you suggesting that if any person were to come up to me, clad in shiny armor, I should bend over backwards for them? For people that I don't even know?Tell me, my king, have you even checked up on your so called kingdom? What are you doing to help dragons in need all around the world?"_, she accused.

Re was quiet at that.

"_Do you wanna know why I am talking to you like this? It's because I don't even know you. NO ONE IN THIS REGION DOES. I am not even sure the whole world knows their king and queen. As far as anyone in this area is concerned, you are a stranger, a trespasser. I get informed that in the middle of the night, some unknown group of dragons and vikings land on my shores, and I should just treat them like their one of the family? No. It doesn't work that way. What if you are dangerous? I don't know what you are capable of. How do I know you won't hurt the ones I care about? I am doing what any, smart, reasonable alpha would do. So if you are accusing me of 'obstruction of justice', there would be no justice at all. For you to abuse power, would make you a tyrant, because you would be establishing yourself as the ruler of all, and destroying anything that disobeys your command. No one can rule everything. It would be too much to handle. That is why there are so many alphas. We are here to help guide dragons, to lead them. And for you to just command authority and respect from dragons that don't even know who you are, much less the title you were given, would be asking a fish to fly when he has no wings to begin with"_, Windwalker concluded.

Everyone was dead silent.

Windwalker jumped down from the tree she was on, making everybody around her jump back defensively. All except the Draconians, who stood their ground.

She got close to Re's face, "_If you want respect, you must earn it. And that applies to every living thing, be it dragons or vikings"_, she seethed.

"Look, we mean no harm to you..girl. We just want to talk, is all", approached Hiccup calmly.

Toothless immediately tried to block Hiccup from Windwalker, but Hiccup was persistent. Windwalker turned her attention to the oncoming human.

"We don't want to fight, or anything. We just want to know why that map meant so much to you guys. I mean, why couldn't you just asked us instead of raiding us, huh girl?", Hiccup replied, pulling out a fish and offering it to Windwalker and placing it on the ground

Windwalker sniffed the fish absently and looked at Hiccup intensely. Hiccup gazed back. They were staring at each other for a good, few seconds before she snorted and pawed the fish back to Hiccup. Her expression softened.

"_I appreciate this gesture, human, but I am not hungry at the moment"_, she rejected.

Hiccup looked at the fish and then back to her.

"Keep it then. If I know anything about night furies, they are always hungry", Hiccup smiled.

Windwalker was shocked at Hiccup negating her negation. She turned to regard Toothless who was eyeing them both warily, "_Your human is something else, you know that?"_. Toothless said nothing in return.

She then focused her attention back to the Draconians, " _You see? That is how one approaches a mere human approached me better than all 4 of you com-"._

"_Look, we are sorry. Cut us some slack, okay? We are just trying to look for our son"_, Aurora exasperatedly breathed out.

"_Oh. Well, why didn't you start with that? This could've gone a lot differently. Anyways, I will help you as much as I can. Although, I have not been informed about any lost hatchlings yet", _Windwalker mentioned.

"_That's the thing, our son...is your rider"_, Re replied with strain.

Windwalker tensed up. She looked at Re and then Aurora. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "_I didn't think this day would come"_, she replied shakily.

"_I'm sorry for being antsy, it's just-"_, Re started.

"_Save it, I understand completely. My apologies. Follow me, I am sure you want to meet him"_, Windwalker voiced as she sprang into the air and hovered.

"_Definitely"_, Re said. He turned around to the rest of the group. "_Let's go everybody"_, he announced. All the humans mounted onto their respective dragons, and took to the skies. When they were airborne, they all followed Windwalker's lead.

All below them were thick, tall, green trees. They covered every inch of the ground as they passed. It seemed like it could go on forever. To say it was green was an understatement. It was calm. They passed multiple mountains and valleys. Other dragons would look at them in shock, but once they saw that Windwalker was leading them, they all went back to minding their own business. They angled down a bit as they descended to a small clearing. Windwalker then proceeded to walk into the giant mouth of a cave. They all followed into the cave entrance. As they were walking down a tunnel, many dragons looked at them from smaller tunnels, branched off from the entrance tunnel. Some would hide their children behind them, shielding them from the foreigners. Some would growl at them. Some paid them no mind at all.

'It seems that Windwalker was right. No one knows who we really are', Tenor thought.

At last, the cave opened out into a huge, underground field. It was a substantial plain lined with short grass. It had a few rocks jutting out of the ground here and there, with the tallest rock in the middle. Many smaller caves and tunnels, to destinations unknown, dotted the walls of the inside of the mountain. To say it was an elaborate cave system would be describing it basically. It was so much more than that. The pockmarked tunnels and caves seemed to go on up forever until the reached the very tall cave ceiling. The natural architecture of this cave system resembled a tree, with the smaller caves and tunnels being the branches.

"_Welcome to my home"_, announced Windwalker to the rest of the group,"_this is the trunk of our den"._

"_Where is Chris? Don't get me wrong, this place is beautiful and all, we-", _Aurora was cut off by loud roars and an undecipherable yell from up above them.

Windwalker didn't even bother to look up. She folded her ear flaps back against her head. "_That would be… your son"_, Windwalker said embarrassedly. Once again, they followed Windwalker to one of the many caves lining the tall cave walls of the inside of the mountain. Windwalker landed and entered. The cave was big enough for only one dragon at a time, so all the riders had to dismount. The cave happened to be another tunnel which lead to the outside of the mountain. On the side of the mountain, was a vast ledge. So vast that all the dragons had enough room to run around and stretch. On that ledge they saw him. They saw Chris...fighting? with dragons?! Re instinctively moved to stop the quarrel, but Windwalker held up a wing to stop him. "_He is in no real danger. Watch"_, she instructed the king of dragons. Re simply nodded and watched the scene before him.

Chris looked like he was hiding behind some type of wall. He was huffing and puffing and he didn't notice the new arrivals. He was caught up in the moment. This time, instead of wearing his thick, winter coat, he simply had a dark blue undershirt on. He then hopped from wall to wall, which were scattered variously along the edge. On the opposite side of him, were 3 fierce looking dragons. They all seemed to be guarding….. a flag? They all charged him. One of the dragons, swiped a claw at one of the walls,shattering it instantly. She was surprised to see no one behind it. Then she saw movement out of her eye, but alas she was unable to react in enough time, for Chris punched her in the spot between her shoulder and her neck, and she was out like a light. He then jumped over her body and continued forward. The next dragon, a green-yellow looking dragon proceed to swipe his tail at him. Chris jumped over it easily. The dragon then attacked him. Chris effortlessly avoided all of his attacks. It looked like he was dancing with the dragon. When the dragon extended its wing for an assault, Chris took it and pressed down on a certain part of it. The assaulting dragon gasped when that wing fell to the ground instantly. He couldn't move it, but still, that didn't stop him. He was so focused on trying to stop Chris, that he didn't see the last, oncoming dragon heading towards him. The last dragon, a purple looking dragon with long horns, came at Chris, trying to catch him off-guard. Chris pretended that he didn't see him. The last dragon attempted to ram Chris. Chris decided to move away at the last minute, and the two dragons collided with each other with a loud thud. They both groaned in pain and didn't notice Chris approaching them and hitting them in their necks, effectively knocking them unconscious. Chris panted in victory, and swaggered up to the flag and yanked it up into the air.

"_So, look at you, all big and mighty because you could retrieve a flag"_, Windwalker teased, approaching Chris from his side. The rest of the group was stunned to not have noticed that Windwalker left them mid-battle.

"Oh would you shut up and let me have my victory", he retorted grinning. Chris then hugged Windwalker affectionately. She grinned as she pulled back. Her facial expression then faltered a little. "_You have visitors, Chris", _she told him.

"What do you mean?", he asked puzzled.

Windwalker gestured to the new arrivals with her head.

Puzzlement was on Chris's face when he turned to meet them. Then, his face shifted from confusion to a mixture of horror and shock. He was stiff. He couldn't move a muscle. When Re and Aurora noticed that he was looking at them, they went rigid as well. Everything was still for a few minutes.

"M-m-mom?...d-dad?", Chris choked. He had tears forming in his eyes, threatening to burst out of his sockets.

"_Son.."_, Aurora said with hope and love. Re couldn't say anything, he was overwhelmed with joy and worry. He opened his mouth but had no words. Who knew that the king of all the dragons, could ever shed a tear? Chris ran to both of them at full speed. "MOM!DAD!", he yelled at the top of his lungs. The king and queen of Draconia ran as fast as their forms could carry them, and tackled their son in a tight hug. Re wrapped both of his wings around his human son and his mate, as he and Aurora both nuzzled Chris fondly.

Everyone could feel the love that emanated off the 3; It was strong. The king, queen, and their son, continued to hug. They didn't care who was watching, or how long they were there for. They all had one thought in their minds: Their family was finally complete.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry for posting this later than usual. I was busy with things. And this chapter is by far the longest so that's also a reason why I took longer than usual. Anyways, enjoy. Again, sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes. It's hard reviewing by yourself :/**

The king, queen, and their son, were in their tight embrace for what seemed like hours. Nobody spoke a single word, as to not ruin the intimate moment between the 3. Everybody just watched the reunion, with smiles on their lips and touched hearts.

Finally, Chris gasped for air, as the sudden realization hit him;he was in an hug so tight, the need for oxygen barely registered in his mind. "You're…..I need….", Chris barely whispered.

As the words registered in Re's mind, he quickly let go of his son and mate. Aurora followed suit. Chris was dropped to the ground and stayed there, inhaling vigorously. Aurora immediately bent her neck down so her son could have something to grasp on. Chris wrapped an arm around her neck, and Aurora gently lifted him to his feet. "Thanks…..mom", he said hesitantly.

"_No worries, my son"_, Aurora said reassuringly.

Chris stared at both of his parents, collecting his thoughts. He had so many questions he had to ask, but was having difficulty picking the ideal one. The king and queen of Draconia were having the same trouble. Awkward silence ensued thereafter.

Windwalker coughed uncomfortably, unsure if that was the right thing to do or not. Her answer was everybody staring at her. She opened her eyes wide at the mistake she just made, and looked the other way, hoping that all the prying eyes would leave her alone.

Re decided to be the one to break the silence, "_So…how are things…"_

"How about we talk about this more privately?", Chris asked the group anxiously.

Everybody nodded quickly and followed Chris back to the trunk of the den. As Chris approached the ledge of the tunnel, inside the heart of the mountain, he called out to one of the flying dragons. "Hey Tiir, do you mind?", he asked as he pointed to another cave. Tiir, a female Hackatoo (a yellowish slender looking dragon), gazed to where he was pointing and smiled, "_Sure"._

She steered course to where he was, and in one swift move, Chris jumped off the ledge and onto Tiir's back. They descended to the cave where Chris jumped off and into the cave. "Thanks Tiir!"

"_Anytime"_, and with that she flew out of sight.

The rest of the group soon landed in the cave. Windwalker joined them a few seconds later. Everyone was surprised at how big this cave was. It housed all of their party with space to hold more! The setting in that cave was unique to say the least. The cave had elevated holes in some sections of the walls that were used as shelves. There was a small pool of water in the corner of the cave, collecting water from a dripping stalactite. In the far back of the cave lay a small, but extensive gathering of animal fur and skin. Next to that was a scorched section of the cave. They were Chris and Windwalker's sleeping areas respectively. On the right side of the cave were several baskets, housing many unknown items. On the side of that was a stalagmite, were Chris' winter coat was hugging it loosely. Finally, in the middle of the room, was a fire pit, where the faint light of the previous blaze was evident. Chris went to the left side of the room, where a pile of dark wood could be seen, and gather a couple of logs. He set them down in the middle of the fire pit where Windwalker ignited the wood in turn.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable", invited Chris.

Hiccup looked to Re and Aurora who nodded their heads. Seeing how he really had no other option, he gestured for the rest of his group to settle down on the cave floor.

Chris looked around the fire pit. He noticed that all eyes were on him. He straightened himself up, and spoke with a quiet tone,"I guess I should start off with how I am standing before you guys".

Even though that question was directed mostly to the Draconians, the Berkians, especially Hiccup, were somewhat intrigued as to how the son of the king and queen survived a rather impossible feat. The draconians all looked at each other and nodded enthusiastically.

Chris let out the breath he didn't know he was holding,"Well…all I remember that day, was you flying through the storm. It was scary, to say the least", he then looked at the king,"...Re… I mean, dad...it wasn't your fault, okay? Truthfully speaking, I did fall off. It was the rain… It made it too slippery to hold on to your saddle, dad. I know you think it was your fault, but I can assure you it wasn't".

Re glumly lowered his head. "_It was my fault, my son. I should've made sure you were properly on my saddle.I should've…"_,Re said with melancholy.

"And you did. Dad, you did what any father would. You made sure your son was out of harms way. You did! It was either the storm or the ambushing villagers, and you chose the safer path. You were thinking rationally, and I can't blame you for that", Chris soothed.

"_If it wasn't for that stupid storm…"_, Re seethed with anger.

"Dad, it was nobody's fault but nature's. No one can control it. How were you suppose to no the storm was going to be that harsh?"

Re reluctantly accepted the facts. As much as he blamed himself for the loss of his son, he was overjoyed that he was still alive after all these years.

"_One question still bothers me though"_, Tenor commented.

"And what would that be?", Chris asked.

"_How did you survive? As futile as it may have seemed, we searched the ocean for you. How was it that you escaped the storm alive?"_

"Well….dragons", Chris answered nonchalantly.

"What do you mean by that?", Valka interjected.

Chris turned to her, not expected the new voice and replied,"I had no idea how it happened, but….I was sinking in the sea, I blacked out, I woke up, and the next thing I knew, a family of Sea Shockers saved me from drowning".

"Sea Shockers...", Valka voiced wonderously,"They are just so compassionate. They were the ones that saved Toothless from drowning when I first met my son".

Toothless shivered at the memory of having Hiccup taken away from him and groaned his displeasure. Hiccup patted him on the neck. "It's all right, bud. I'm here now.", he consoled.

Toothless nudged his rider in gratitude. Chris and Windwalker looked at the other night fury/rider duo, then at each other, and smiled in remembrance of how much they reminded them of themselves.

"They dropped me off at a nearby island. They said they were suspicious of me at first, but once they recognized that I was able to speak their tongue, they were a whole lot friendlier to me", Chris continued.

"_How were you able to survive all the years onward?"_, Aurora implored Chris.

Windwalker held her head up high,"_I saved him"_, she state matter-of-factly.

Chris snapped his head toward her. "No you didn't! I saved you, if I remember correctly", Chris negated in disbelief.

Windwalker scoffed,"_I could've easily broken out of that cage!"_

"That's why you couldn't move right? The heavy iron shackles that restrained you were just so weak you could've broken out of them at any time?", Chris grinned.

"_You're damn right!"_, Windwalker growled, her pride blinding her.

"_I'm confused"_, Re asserted.

Chri broke his glare at Windwalker to regard his father in a response,"Well, you see…. we were both prisoners to a foreign tribe. Even though we are by far the best warriors on this land, we were both young and naive at the time. We overlooked certain things that we now call rookie mistakes".

Windwalker sighed and broke her glare away from Chris. "We didn't see what was plainly an obvious trap. I was captured by a net trap, while Chris was simply backed into a corner", Windwalker continued.

Snotlout voiced his confusion out loud, "Uh what?".

"Okay, okay, okay. Here is what happened….", announced Chris.

**(Flashback)**

"tergesa-gesa sehingga! bergerak!", shouted one of the soldiers.

"Look, I have no idea what you are saying-ah!", Chris was cut short with a painful jab to the back,"Okay, I'll stop talking!"

"budak bodoh", another soldier muttered.

Chris could do nothing but follow his captors commands. 'Can my life get any worse? First I lose my parents, then the family of dragons that rescued me left me on my own, now I get captured for picking berries. What else can go wrong?', he shouted in his mind.

His questions were soon answered when he arrived at his assailants' base camp. As far as his eye could tell, the cone-shape looking tarps, stretched out for miles. Although, he didn't go straight to the heart of the camp, he went to the right side of the camp and inside one of those tents. Immediately he was overwhelmed by the heat of the tent. His surroundings told him he was in a makeshift forge.

"tidak berjuang terlalu banyak kerana ini akan menyakitkan", one of his captors grinned darkly.

Chris's confusion was met by his captors forcing him on his knees and stripping off his shirt. They held each of his arms in place for the event to come. Chris was scared. He tried looking over his shoulder, but was met each time with a whack to the head. He did manage to catch sight of a glowing tool. A red, hot glowing tool! Chris fought and kicked and screamed with all his might trying to escape his current fate but alas, his captors overpowered him. All Chris could do was scream in pain and grit his teeth as he was branded on his lower back.

Chris fazed in and out of consciousness as he was thrown into a cell to probably rot for the rest of his life in. 4 days passed until he finally gathered enough energy to take stock of his situation.

Chris groaned as he sat up groggily; taking in his surroundings. He was in a dark room, and all that he could see were other cages and crates scattered variously around him. As far as he could tell, there were no guards at all. He was chained up. He was in a cage, a rather simple one. In fact too simple. He studied his confinement, as much as his restraints would alone him, intensely, especially the lock. It was rather...weak. That alone confused him. He looked over his restraints and noticed that they looked a lot stronger than the lock did.

"I guess they spent so much time making sure that I couldn't escape from my confinements that they forgot about the actual confinement itself, holding me", Chris thought out loud.

Many ideas flashed through his head, mainly escaping the current predicament that he was in. He was soon interrupted by a groan next to him. He turned to the side and saw the silhouette of something big. 'It's moving so it can't be dead..', Chris thought. He saw the unidentifiable prisoner stir for a couple of seconds, then it opened it's eyes. It's big, golden, reptilian eyes.

The owner's eyes focused in and out, adjusting to the darkness, blinking simultaneously. Once it did that, it gazed at the noise that awoke it.

"_Ugh, it just had to be a __human__. They could've just put me near others of __my_ _kind.", _Windwalker snorted, dismissing Chris.

"Hey! What's wrong with me! Barely 7 seconds since you met me, and you start complaining about me!", Chris snapped back.

Windwalker's eyes widened at the reply she just heard. "_What?!...Wait…. Can you, can you understand me?"_, she asked doubtfully.

"Nooo, you're just hallucinating because you ate a basket full of eels-of course I can understand you!", Chris shouted sarcastically, "How else is it that I can hear exactly what you're saying to me?".

Even though Windwalker was practically in a helpless situation, she couldn't help but argue back at Chris's sarcastic remark. "_Well I'm sorry. It's not everyday you wake up to a human that can speak Dragonese, let alone insult a dragon, who happens to be a night fury!"_, Windwalker shot back.

"Am I suppose to be intimidated, just because you have black scales? Big deal", Chris annoyedly countered.

"_You know, for a child, especially a human, you have the ferociousness of a dragon… a pathetic one"_, Windwalker smirked.

Chris sighed sarcastically, "As much as I want to argue with you forever and shut you up, I plan to get out here".

"_And how do you plan on doing that? I don't know if you've noticed, but we aren't in a position to do much of anything right now. If a dragon can't escape this prison, then a human cannot either"._

"Exactly. Right now, we can't. But patience is the key", Chris spoke with confidence.

Windwalker sighed in defeat, "_All right, if you say so"_, and slumped her head to the ground as she had nothing better to though Windwalker barely knew, and was arguing with Chris for 5 minutes, she started to gain an interest towards this stranger. Not only could he speak her language, but he bravely stood up to a dragon, a Night Fury, unlike any other human she had ever encountered before. What confused her even more was that he wasn't afraid of her. Almost as if dragons were a big part of his life.

A couple of hours went by. Windwalker tried to doze off her and there, but she was constantly interrupted by a scratching noise. After being tormented relentlessly by that horrible noise, she roared out in frustration,"Okay, just what in the hell do you think you're doing?!"

She was met by an angry shush from Chris. Before she could retaliate, a guard came into the tent, shouted something weird in his language and whacked Windwalker on the side of the head with a thin, blunt object. She seethed with pain and rage. She normally would have stopped the weapon, but being a prisoner of war can wear a person out.

After he chuckled something evilly, he left. As Windwalker recovered from her pain she happened to notice Chris glaring at him with a burning hatred.

"Once I get out, I am going to skin that bastard", he commented darkly.

Windwalker was shocked at his intention. "_Since when do you care about dragons?"_, she asked dubiously.

Chris turned his glare towards her. "Look, I don't care what you think of me. But where I grew up, you don't treat a fellow dragon as trash. You treat him with respect. And when I see someone treating a dragon like dirt...ooh, that makes my blood boil", Chris seethed with a voice of venom.

Windwalker was shocked, to say the least, at Chris's compassion toward dragons. 'Alright, now I definitely want to know who this guy is', Windwalker firmly decided in her head.

After a couple more minutes of scratching, Chris happily breathed out in victory, "I got it!".

Windwalker turned her attention toward Chris, "_Got what?"_.

"This!", Chris exclaimed, holding up a nail with his bloody fingers,"I got it from the crate next to me!".

Windwalker gave Chris an annoyed look, "_How is __that_ _suppose to help, hm?"._

"Well, directly, it can't help you. But, it can help me, which…", as Chris replied, he directed the nail toward the keyhole in his right arm shackle. He would wiggle and turn the nail until he heard a click and the heavy shackle fell to the bottom of the cage with a muffled thud.

"...can help me escape", Chris finished.

Windwalker stared at the human, mouth agape, as he amazingly unlocked the remaining shackles from his body. Then once he was free of those, he stuck the nail in a certain position between the lock and the door and kicked the nail in. This in turn, broke the cage door open and he crawled out into the open space.

"Now, the nails helps you indirectly, because it freed me, which will now allow me to free you", Chris added casually. As he spoke, he opened up Windwalker's cage door and proceeded to free her from her bindings. Once she was free, she quickly rushed out, took in a deep breath, and stretched her wings.

As quickly as she enjoyed her momentary freedom, she formed an escape plan to get all the other captured prisoners out of here. She turned to Chris,"_Look, I don't know about you, but I-we need to free the rest of these-. Hey, what are you doing?"_, she asked Chris angrily.

Chris was peeking out of the opening of the tent, "I am looking for an escape route. Hurry and free the others. I will try to stop any guards that draw their attention to this tent".

Windwalker was speechless. This kid, was already a step ahead of her. 'I definitely need to keep my eye on this kid', she thought as she went to free the other captives. As Windwalker was finishing freeing the last prisoner, she heard a muffled cry from behind her. She snapped her head toward the sudden noise, only to find a dead soldier with Chris standing over him. She was frankly surprised that he was able to kill quite easily at his age, but then again, she had to kill when she was young as well. She quickly shoved that dark thought to the back of her mind.

Chris was frantically searching the tent for something, "Come on, come on. Where is it?!".

After some more rummaging, he found his desired items, "Yes!". He strapped his twin swords to his waist again.

"_So, what's the plan?"_, Windwalker questioned.

"It's practically a straight shot forward. As we ascend to the sky, we scatter, making it harder to capture us".

"_Good. Did you hear all that?_", she asked the rest of the captured dragons. They nodded their affirmation.

A couple of those prisoners were human, so they were not so keen on having a dragon so close to them. They glanced at the dragons nervously, while the latter did nothing but shrug them off.

Chris turned to the rest of his species and told them very slowly, "Run away… After... I... go". As he spoke, he gesticulated every word.

The foreign prisoners grasped the concept of what he was trying to say, albeit they didn't really understand what he was saying.

He turned to Windwalker, "I will distract the enemy and cause a ruckus, while you guys slip away".

"_No. You can't handle all of them by yourself!" _

"It's either 1 or 20. Now once you see me attracting most of the soldiers, take to the sky. Grab the humans in your claws. They are too scared to do anything so they won't fight back. By the time the soldiers know you are missing, or hear the humans' screams, you guys will be long gone".

Windwalker gave Chris a stern glare. "_Fine"_, was all she muttered. She relayed the information to the rest of the dragons and they all got ready. Once Chris made sure everybody was set, he ran from the tent as fast as he can, yelling and screaming at the top of his lungs like a banshee. Once the troops started to take notice, he drew out his swords and started slicing through them left to right, while expertly avoiding their attacks. Once a majority of the soldiers were preoccupied with Chris, she let out a roar and took off toward the sky, with the now-free dragons following her with humans in random dragons' claws.

"_Scatter!"_, she ordered once they were high enough in the air. The dragons went in all directions, flying off to who knows where, while the dragons with human cargo flew towards a nearby set of mountains to drop off their 'passengers'.

Windwalker just hovered in the air, contemplating her next move. She wanted to go back to her nest, but for some reason, she couldn't leave the kid behind. She scanned the base camp for him and once she saw that he was restrained to the ground with a soldier raising a sword above his head, her decision was made. She dove at the gathering of soldiers. Instead of the troops hearing the tell-tale whistle of a diving night fury, they heard nothing at all. All they were met with, was the blinding purple light of a plasma blast and the explosion that followed. Chris, being restrained to the ground, was the only one who wasn't affected by the impact. He looked around and saw the dragon he freed.

She landed and lowered her back, "_Get on now!"_, she barked.

"Hold that thought", he told Windwalker. His eyes roamed the group of recovering soldiers until he locked onto his target. He sprinted to the unsuspecting man, who just so happened to be the one that hit Windwalker. At the last second he withdrew his sword and swung it at the guy's neck, effectively separating his head from his shoulders. He then ran back at Windwalker who started running as well. He mounted Windwalker effortlessly as she took to the skies, never to be seen again.

As they flew in the darkness, Windwalker had to ask, "_Wait a minute, was that the guy…"_

"Yep", Chris beamed with pride, "Even though I couldn't skin him, a beheading is a good second".

Windwalker chuckled, "_You know what? I think we started off on the wrong paw. Can we start over?"_

"Sure! A life story for a life story?"

"_Why not! You earned it! I am Windwalker by the way", _the dragon greeted.

"Chris", the human smiled.

**(Current time)**

"...and we just talked and talked and talked. All the way until we arrived here, at her nest. Over time, we learned more about each other: our troubles, our past, strengths, weaknesses, etc.", Chris stated, "Over the course of those 9 or 10 years, we fought together, worked together, played together, and so forth. The point is, we bonded and formed what most people would call a forbidden friendship. We became closer to each other and now, we are the best of friends. I consider her to be my sister. And I her brother". As Chris said the last part, Windwalker purred and nuzzled Chris affectionately, with Chris hugging and scratching Windwalker in return.

Everybody sat quiet and processed what they were just told. They all had a myriad of thoughts running through their heads. Some were shocked that Chris was able to kill so effortlessly. Others were touched at what he was willing to go through to save people he didn't even know.

"Wow", the twins said in unison.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but that was...epic", Hiccup said astoundingly.

Everyone regarded him with a look of shock. They did not expect that to come out of the chief of Berk's mouth.

"Well anyways, now let me get to the main reason why I came all this way here for", Hiccup announced, "What is so important about that map? And why did you have to raid Berk to get it?". The stern tone in his voice said that he wasn't leaving without some type of logical, reasonable answer.

Chris sighed,"That, my friend, is a grave matter on its own".


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry for uploading this kinda late. School started so now I am even busier. But fear not, I will not abandon this story! you guys and I have come too far for that to happen. With that being said, enjoy and please review. And sorry for mistakes I have made. I don't have beta reader...**

Chris sighed,"That, my friend, is a grave matter on it's own". Chris left his spot beside Windwalker and walked to one of his cave shelves. He scanned the shelf until he found a dark, clay vase. He then pulled out the map and walked back to the fire pit.

"This map", he announced as he held it up for everyone to see, "is the key to our destruction. This can not fall into my enemy's hands. If it does, not only will this dragon's nest fall, but every single nest in existence will fall, as well".

"What could be so special about that map?", scrutinized Snotlout.

"Before I get to that, you must first know who my enemy is", Chris stated. "When I first arrived at this nest, most of the dragons here were skeptical that a human, me, can be so nice to dragons. They were initially hostile until Windwalker, their alpha, told them of what I did when her and I were imprisoned at that camp. But still, they were wary of me, and to be honest, I would too. I mean, who would bring a human into a dragon's nest? Anyways, all their doubts of me were washed away when I spoke their language and told them my story and where I came from. Then, they started to trust me and soon, they opened up to me. Once I was fully welcomed and accepted, I vowed that I would help the nest as much as I can. Windwalker here decided that the best way I could pull my weight around here, was to help defend the nest".

"Question: How? I mean, you're a human and all, and you are surrounded by dragons who are bigger and stronger than you", Tuffnut interjected.

"I asked the same question to Windwalker and she said the best way to defeat your enemy, is to think like your enemy".

"Uh, so wait, you and Windwalker are enemies?", Ruffnut burst out.

"No, you dummies. She meant that if they had a human on their side, they could figure out their enemy's logic and tendencies because Chris is a human", Astrid scoffed.

"Exactly", Chris confirmed. "I was able to figure out how they would lay their dragon traps, where and when they would attack, how they would attack, and so forth, all on the back of a dragon. After constant battles that we won effortlessly, they became less and less of a problem. Pretty soon, it seemed liked they had given up all on their own. That is, until they discovered, huo yao".

"_Wait a minute. First off, tell us who your enemy is. Second, what is huo yao?"_, Tenor commented.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I totally forgot about that. My enemy is an empire, who call themselves the Song dynasty. They attack and slaughter dragons without remorse. Why? Because apparently, we mock their beliefs. Huo yao...well, it can only be described as explosive powder".

"Mock their beliefs?", voiced Fishlegs quizzically.

Chris turned his attention towards Fishlegs,"The Song worship dragons, but of a different kind. These dragons are long, sleek, have thick muzzles, huge eyebrows, no wings, and long whiskers. I have never heard of any type of dragon that has matched that description. And since no dragon in this nest comes close to fitting it, they claim us to be imposters and kill us for belittling their religion".

Aurora thought this over and commented, "_You must be talking about the ancient ones of the East. They were here a long time before Re's grandparents were king and queen. They were actually apart of my father Draco's army. They ruled this side of the world for many, long years, before they suddenly vanished"._

As everybody digested this new information, Hiccup decided to get back on track.

"Explosive Powder?", questioned Hiccup.

"Yeah, let me show you", Chris replied. He walked to a different cave shelf and grabbed a hand-sized, dark blue pouch off it. He walked back to the fire pit and stood opposite of Windwalker, across the fire. "Now I warn you, this thing is very dangerous", Chris cautioned,"You ready Windwalker?".

Windwalker nodded and quickly shielded herself with her wings. Chris opened up the bag and reached inside of it. He pulled out what looked to be black sand and threw it towards Windwalker. Once the flames consumed the powder, the fire immediately expanded and shot out towards Windwalker, accompanied by smoke and a small, but loud 'boom'. The flames engulfed about half of Windwalker's body before it dissipated into thin air.

Everyone was shocked at what just unfolded before their eyes. They backed up at the blossoming fire and took defensive positions, wary of any more surprises. The excess heat was still lingering in the cave, before Valka decided to speak, "What in the name of Odin was that?!"

"That was huo yao", Chris answered as he returned the pouch to its respect place on the shelf.

"That is… that is sorcery!", exclaimed Eret.

"Believe me, I wish it was. But I can guarantee you it is very real", Chris responded as he sat back next to Windwalker, who came out unscathed. "...and that was just a tiny bit of it. Imagine what you could do if you had a lot of it".

"Bad things would happen", decided Serenity,"Very bad things".

Chris looked at Windwalker, then at Serenity with sad eyes. "Bad things have happened already. It's kind of hard to fight when you can't heal a wound. That is why we usually don't plan an full-scale attack. Once they're injured, they're out. We just simply can't sacrifice those numbers".

"Wait… you have wounded? And have no way of healing them?!", Serenity shouted.

"Well, yeah".

"Where are they. I will heal them now!"

"What do you mea-. Wait, I remember… you were learning how to heal before I disappeared. Are you telling me you actually became a full-blown dragon healer?!", Chris asked with hope in his voice.

"Yes! We are wasting time talking. Take me to them!", ordered Serenity as she got her medical supplies off of Re's saddle.

"Windwalker, take her to the injured now!", commanded Chris.

"_You don't have to tell me twice",_ roared Windwalker. She lowered herself so Serenity can climb on. As soon as she was settled on her back, Windwalker zoomed out of the cave.

Chris released a breath that he didn't know he was holding. "Thank the gods! We finally can heal these dragons", he said more to himself.

"_You guys had no way of healing a wound?"_, Re asked.

"We can do small wounds, but now these wounds are progressing to life threatening. If you get shot by of the Song's weapons, you won't survive! Either you'd get killed instantly, or would die from the wound. That being said, I cannot attack directly. my only option is to defend. But now that we got a healer, this will help us save the dragons who risked their lives for the sake of the nest", Chris informed.

"So the Song are using 'who-whoa yow' Yao to help them win this war? How? What's their weaponry like?", Hiccup asked.

"They pack a bunch of arrows into some type of tube. That tube is packed with Huo Yao before hand, so after they package the arrows, all the have to do is ignite the powder and a swarm of arrows is flying towards you at the speed of a Night Fury. You can pretty much figure out what other types of weapons they can make with explosive power", Chris concluded for Hiccup.

Chris could see Hiccup's eyes widen as he thought about all the potential dangers Huo Yao possesses.

"This map leads to a mountain range that houses the key ingredient of Huo yao. This mountain range has pockets full of it. Just imagine how unstoppable the Song will be if they had a virtually, endless supply of it? Since I have this map, I can cut off their weapons effectively and win this war! I'm sorry Hiccup that it had to be this way. Truly, I am. But you have to understand how important this is to me. How would I know you wouldn't give it to me peacefully and I would have to slaughter just to get this map? How would know that you wouldn't just keep the map to yourself, discover the powder, and use it? I could not take any chances. That's why I attacked your village. But I am not the bad guy here. I told my dragons not to kill anyone on that raid. I may seem dark and mysterious, but I am not evil! ", Chris continued.

Hiccup was silent as he thought this over. After a minute of dead silence, he looked up at Chris with a sigh, "As much as I don't want to say this, I understand".

Astrid got up and yelled,"What?!" Hiccup, this man and his dragons raided our village. For Odin's sake, he almost got Toothless killed. Have you not realized that?".

"_Astrid, think about it. If I was in a war, I would do whatever it took to make sure the ones I care about were safe and that the enemy was defeated. I understand that you are upset, but please listen to reason. He got what he wanted, he has no reason to attack you guys ever again"_. Re turned to his son, "_Am I right?"._

Chris turned to his father and nodded,"Absolutely. And besides, why would I want to destroy a village, probably the only Viking village in this world, that has made a peace with dragons?".

Hiccup smirked, 'I figured so'. And with that he stood up and walked over to Chris. Chris focused his attention on Hiccup and was suspicious at what the latter was intending on doing. Hiccup locked eyes with Chris for a few seconds, then extended his hand toward him. Everyone was shocked, to say the least, at Hiccup's action, especially Astrid.

"What can I say? You seem like a good guy and treat dragons with the same, if not more, respect than I do. I want to make a truce. I want us to be allies. More importantly, I want to stop the innocent bloodshed of dragons", announced Hiccup firmly.

Chris looked Hiccup straight in the eyes, processing what he just heard. After a few seconds, he smiled and his eyes shined with joy."Thank you, and I more than happy to call you my ally", Chris exclaimed as he shook Hiccup's hand vigorously.

Re stood up, followed by Aurora and Tenor. "_As the king of the dragons' homeland, I wish to offer mine and my comrades' help in winning this war"_, Re decided sternly.

Chris turned to face his family, and a saddened look crossed his face. "No, I-I can't ask you to do this for me. I can't let you face my problems for me. You guys just came back into my life, I-", Chris stuttered.

Re growled loudly and approached Chris, looking at him dead in the eye, "_Let's get one thing clear here. I am your father. You are my son. And though, I am worried that you have been fighting a war for about 10 years, you are an adult now. I can't tell you what to do. But, as a parent, I will always be there for you. It is our job to be there for you no matter what. We will always offer our help, because that is what family do for each other; we look out for one another because we love each other. I love you, Chris. Did you hear me? I love you, Chris. Not only as my son, but as the man,no… dragon, you turned out to be. You have proven yourself to be one of us countless of times, I just never got the chance to tell you so"_, Re finished softly.

Chris's mouth was hanging wide open in amazement. He was on the verge of tears, overwhelmed by the emotional words that left his father's mouth. He wrapped his arms around his father in a tight embrace and rested his head against his father's armour. Re reciprocated the action and nuzzled his son lovingly.

Chris pulled back with a warm smile across his face, "Let's end this war together". He then faced the rest of the group. "Let's end the slaughtering once and for all. Let's end the Song dynasty!", Chris shouted strongly.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement (with Astrid nodding her head reluctantly, as she was still suspicious). With that, everyone returned to the fire to discuss strategy that will surely help them change the tide in the dragon-Song war.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I am so excited. I don't know why but I am and it's 3:30am where I am at. Anyways, enjoy the chapter. As always, forgive me for my mistakes as I don't have a beta reader. **

"Alright then, you guys. How are we gonna finish this?", asked Chris. Everyone in that cave, looked at him with dinner plates for eyes. Chris looked around like he had no clue as to what he just said, then let out the chuckle he held in.

"..I'm just kidding. Man, the looks you guys had on your faces, priceless", Chris smirked.

With that, the whole group glared at Chris. As Chris finished his chuckling, he glanced at the group and groaned, "I'm just trying to lighten the mood". Still the group did not falter from their glares. Chris heaved out a sigh as he got up and approached another of his cave shelves and retrieved, what appeared to be, another map, which happened to be a whole lot bigger. He unrolled it and placed it on a large, slanted piece of wood which was held up by a group of stalagmites, near the side of his dwelling.

"We are here", Chris gestured as he pointed to a specific part on the map. "The yellow, is our territory. The red, is the Song's territory. As you can see, our territory is 3x as small compared to them. The Song have no intention of making peace with the surrounding lands in this region. They just pillage and claim all within their sight, as their own. Then they move on to the next region, and repeat. We, happen to be in their path, so they tried to take us down. As you can see, my presence alone proves to you we are not some simple foe. We kick ass! Anyways, they tried relentlessly to ambush us, kill us, torture us, etc., but they don't know who they are dealing with. They just think we are clever abominations...who just happen to know the weak points of the human body, the likelihood of where a human would place a dragon trap, and the fighting style of their enemy".

"_Wait, no dragon could possibly know specifics about a human and its tendencies. They had to get the information from somewhere.."_, Tenro trailed off as he came to a conclusion, "_are you telling me…?"_

"I taught these dragons everything I know about humans. Thank the gods, the Draconian library had some books on my kind. I also told them what I learned while spying on the Song. And since I was trained early on by none other than you, and father, on how to defend myself and fight, I passed that on to the dragons here as well. I have been told by other dragons that I have saved countless of lives since I got here. Truth be told, it wasn't my teachings that shaped these dragons into what they are today. It was themselves. Apparently, because of me, the dragons in this nest are pretty much 2 steps ahead of the Song soldiers, even when I can't come up with a plan. Apparently, I am the reason dragons can rest peacefully. Apparently, I alone could stop this war, as I am claimed to be a hero of dragons. I do not believe so. Sure, I may have a great mind, or near-perfect combat skills, or whatever you would want to label me as. I simply opened a door. The dragons were the ones who had the choice of walking through it. The point is, I am not invincible. Every man will fall eventually in his lifetime. I'm just trying to do as much good as I can before I meet my demise. And I want to save all the other good people, whether dragon or human, from the damnation of evil. For I do not see a difference between my scaled friends and my scaleless ones. To me, they are one in the same; they are beautiful souls. Unfortunately, my reptilian friends are the ones who received the short end of the stick. They are the ones who are tormented by this world, not us. So when I see a dragon in need, I will certainly help them out the only way I know how: fighting. I am the knight of dragons. I will slay any evil towards dragonkind. And no one will ever take that away from me", Chris responded with valor.

The Draconians were beaming with pride at that statement, especially Re and Aurora. They could never be prouder parents than they were at that very moment.

They were at loss for words. Hiccup, on the other hand, was not. "So now that Serenity is here, healing the dragons, will you mount up offensive attacks against the Song now?"

"No…. I cannot afford to lose anymore lives. I want to come out of this with as little casualties as possible, even if it may seem futile. Like I said earlier, I only really do defensive attacks. I don't want to do anything foolish. I only have so many dragons to spare. Not to mention the staggering number of Song soldiers that practically outnumber us 100 to 1. So you can pretty see why I have to make the most wisest decisions".

"So, how is it that you were able to stand your ground in this war?", questioned Astrid.

"Well, 2 reasons really. The first, is rigorous training. Windwalker and I push the dragons beyond their absolute limits. The second, being strategic battle plans".

"How do you push the dragons past their absolute limits?", wondered Valka.

"Well, Windwalker can explain it better than I can. But seeing as how most of you in this cave cannot speak the language of the Dragons… all I can say is that we help them achieve a sort of 'epiphany of the mind and body', also known as the Titan Wing", explained Chris.

Everyone, for probably the 4th time that day, was shocked at the words that came out of Chris's mouth.

"_How do you unlock their Titan Wing? That's a very hard thing for a dragon to do. Heck, I haven't even unlocked my Titan Wing"_, Re commented.

"First off, tell me what you all know of the Titan Wing", Chris countered.

"_Well, the rare Titan Wing allows a dragon to experience a 'power boost'. Said power boost, is characterized by a physical change in the dragon's body"_, voiced Tenor.

"Exactly. For some, their scale patterns change colors. For others, they grow bigger….For nightfuries, they glow blue".

Hiccup and Toothless' eyes grew wide at that statement. "You hear that bud, you unlocked your titan wing!", exclaimed Hiccup. Toothless purr-growled his content and poked Hiccup playfully.

Chris turned his attention towards the duo. "Hmm?"

"Well you see, when I thought I was about to meet my end-as I got shot with a blast of ice from a Bewilderbeast-Toothless shielded me and chose to sacrifice himself for me. I guess seeing me in danger, somehow unlocked his titan wing, and he defeated the Bewilderbeast. Thus, making him the alpha in our region", Hiccup explained. Toothless, on the other hand, held his head up with pride.

Chris tilted his head in surprise, "A Bewilderbeast? Wow. I must say Toothless, you certainly gained more respect from me".

Toothless flashed his classic toothless smile at Chris. "_Thank you_", Toothless grinned.

"And you barely unlocked it too. Just imagine how powerful you could be once you unlock its full potential!", Chris said in wonder.

Everyone for the 5th time, was aghast at the information Chris just relayed (well, implied).

"Full potential?", Astrid wondered aloud.

"Yes. When a dragon first unlocks his Titan Wing, the physical change surfaces, but doesn't take its final form. You can't run if you haven't learned to walk, as they say.. Once you start using the Titan Wing more often, it becomes stronger, lasts longer, and the physical change reflects that. For example, when Windwalker unlocked her Titan Wing, her back spines, and the middle of her head glowed blue. Now, her whole body-except the edges of her body-glows blue".

"_Well anyways, back to the question. How DO you unlock their Titan Wing?"_, pressed Re.

"Windwalker and I put the trainees into a controlled situation where they must face an 'ultimatum' of sorts", answered Chris.

Re was suspicious of this,"_How do you do that?"_

Chris, sensing the trouble in his dad's voice, responded hastily. "Don't worry dad. The dragons are in no _real_ danger. I can assure you that. I wouldn't carry it out if it was otherwise".

Re was reluctant to accept his son's response."_Well…. fine. If you don't mind, I would like to see one of your dragons unlock their Titan Wing"._

"That can most certainly be arranged. It's actually a tradition here", Chris smiled.

"_How so?"_, piped up Aurora.

"It's a rite of passage. It's a test for, but not limited to the adolescents, to prove to the nest that they are not adolescents anymore and want to be considered adults here".

"Interesting. I definitely want to see that", voiced Hiccup.

Then, at that very moment, Serenity and Windwalker returned.

"Ah, how are the dragons? Are they alright?", Chris asked nervously.

"They will all live to see another day", Serenity huffed out tiredly.

Chris suddenly pulled Serenity into a tight embrace. Serenity was shocked at the contact, but returned it happily.

"You don't know how much it means to me, for you to be back in my life. And now, you immediately heal all the wounded. You are so compassionate. I...It's just…. I missed you dearly Serenity", Chris said softly as he pulled out of the hug, arms still wrapped around her.

"The same can be said for you. Except you don't heal dragons", chuckled Serenity. She would've normally pulled away by now, but she couldn't. Arms still around Chris, she got lost in his eyes. They met gazes and stayed completely still for about 6 seconds, looking into each other's souls. Serenity could see hurt, bravery, warmth, determination, and…. something else. She couldn't describe the feeling; the warm, fuzzy feeling she felt when being near Chris. Being within 2 feet of him didn't help in the slightest.

Chris, on the other hand, saw innocence, warmth, joy, worry, and…. something else. He couldn't describe it either. He always viewed Serenity as his best human friend. But now, whenever they were in the same room, he felt something different towards her. He didn't have the words to describe it, but he didn't know what to make of it. He decided he would cross that bridge when he got there. He tried to pull his gaze away, but was locked staring into her beautiful emerald eyes.

All was silent, until Aurora decided it was the perfect time to cough, ending the awkwardness. At that, both Draconian humans snapped out of their daze, and quickly faced the group, adorning identical shades of red on their faces.

"An-anyways… I actually attacked a Song base, that was chock-full of Huo Yao. Let's just say, the fire was splendid", recovered Chris.

"Oh I get it. You are drying them out by destroying the remaining supplies of Huo Yao", Eret started.

"...then, when they go to make more of it, they won't have all of the ingredients, leaving them totally defenseless", Fishlegs continued.

"...and finally end this war!", cried Hiccup.

Chris just stood and smiled. "Wow you guys think fast".

Serenity, though, was completely confused. "What is happening?", she asked puzzled.

"We'll explain on the way", declared Chris as he mounted on Windwalker.

"And where exactly are we going?", demanded Astrid.

Chris faced Astrid and gave her a slight smirk. "Why, we are going to train of course. I can't have my new allies being weak and confused, now can I?"

"We aren't weak! We are strong, brave warriors!", retorted Astrid.

"Then follow me, and prove. me. wrong", retaliated Chris and flew out of his cave, with the others struggling to catch up with him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone. Enjoy this chapter, cuz I decided to write this than do my homework! lol. review please, it would mean a lot to me. Sorry for mistakes.**

Chris and Windwalker zoomed through their nest. Weaving through the tunnels of rock effortlessly. They eventually exited another grand cave mouth that opened up to a wide grassy clearing, accompanied by a small creek off to the side. Tall trees surrounded the clearing, concealing the cave mouth from the air. The grass clearing had a few wooden sparring dummies set up at different locations. It was peaceful. That is, until 5 seconds later, Hiccup and Toothless arrived with the rest of the group.

"_You could've given us at least some sign of WHERE YOU WERE GOING?!"_, Toothless puffed out.

Chris cocked a smirk in reply. "Since, you have all so graciously offered to be soldiers in this war, you need to do some basic training-except for Serenity who will be busy healing dragons. At least, you all should know what you are going to be up against", Chris announced to the party of 20.

Astrid was about to voice her opinion again before Chris beat her too it. "Now some of you may think why I am standing here and wasting my be told, most of you know how to fight".

The group couldn't argue with that. "But the Song are not just an ordinary enemy. They are vast, clever, and always have some trick up their sleeve. It's hard enough to cover my tracks, let alone fight them without them relaying any info that a human is commanding the dragons", Chris started but was interrupted by a growl from Windwalker. "Uh, CO-commanding the dragons", Chris sighed. Windwalker smiled in delight.

"The Song will do whatever it takes to maintain their empire. I have even witnessed them sacrificing innocent lives to uphold their glory. I, for one, plan to end it. After spying on them, I have concluded one thing: they are not your ordinary warriors".

Astrid, being the true viking she was, asked the first question,"What do you mean? What makes them so special?"

"I'm glad you asked that. Their weapons range from jians to meteor hammers to wind-and-fire wheels to many more. All thanks to the empires before it".

Snotlout interjected with amazement,"Wait, there was more of them?"

"Yes, their empire started long before you and I were even born. The very first dynasty was the Xia empire. From then on, it kept changing and growing. And now, we face the Song dynasty. I plan to stop it before more lives are lost".

"_So do you mind explaining these weapons more in detail?"_, Tenor implored.

"Certainly!", Chris grinned. Chris walked to the side of the creek. He knelt down and started digging with his hands. He eventually uncovered a long, burlap sack of some sort. He heaved it up with one hand and balanced it on his shoulder. He returned to the group and placed the sack back on the group, in front of them. He unrolled it and a huge array of weapons of various sizes, lay before their eyes. Everyone, minus Windwalker and Chris, gawked at it in confusion; never seeing weapons so "weird" in their lives.

He picked two up, one in each hand. "This is a jian, and this is a dao", Chris stated, holding up his left, then right hand respectively. "The Jian has subtle distal and profile tapering. It's strong and lightweight, and sharp. The dao is more curved and single-edged, though often with a few inches of the back edge sharpened as well. It's slightly more heavy than the jian, which makes it stronger, but slower".

He threw those aside and picked another weapon up. "I'm sure you know what this is".

"Ooh, ooh, I know. That's a spear. But it looks thinner than the one I own", Tuffnut blurted out.

"Very good, but around here they are called Qiangs", Chris responded, "I'm sure you all know how to work one. Well, all except the dragons that is". As he finished his statement, he quickly spun around and threw the spear at the closest dummy. It sliced through the air and penetrated the dummy in the chest to his right.

"Are you trying to impress us, cuz it's not working", stated Snotlout.

Chris turned back to the sack on the ground and spoke, "Trust me, that weapon is nothing compared to what else is in this sack". With that, he pulled out another weapon. This one, was interesting to say the least. It was circular, like a wheel. It was a little longer than a foot across. A quarter-segment of the weapon had a padded grip with a cross-guard; the other three segments had protruding flame-styled blades. Not soon after, Chris pulled out an identical one.

"I present to you the wind-and-fire wheels. With one wheel in each hand, the wielder can slash, stab, parry, or disarm his opponent", Chris announced.

"Those look stupid", Snotlout whined.

"Really? You think so? Prove it, show me what you got", Chris challenged. As he said that, he got in a fighting stance.

Snotlout opened his eyes wide in response. He quickly glanced around and noticed all eyes were on him. He shook his head, puffed out his chest, drew out his weapon (a hammer), and charged at Chris. As Snotlout was screaming his viking cry, Chris simply stretched the grin that was already present on his face.

"_Huh, there goes my rider. Trying to prove himself, yet again"_, Hookfang groaned.

"_That won't get him far"_, mumbled Meatlug.

As soon as the hammer came down with a heavy swoosh, Chris side stepped and sliced through it, effectively separating the head from the handle. Snotlout barely had time to realize he was defenseless before Chris countered and attacked him. Chris "danced" around the bulkier teenager. All that could be heard was the sound of the wind-and-fire wheels slicing through Snotlout's clothing. By the time Chri finished his attack and stepped back, Snotlout's ripped garments fell off his body and landed on the gracefully. All that was left was Snotlout's under-garments, whom the owner quickly covered up with his hands, trying to maintain whatever dignity he had left.

Hookfang dropped his head in defeat and sighed, "_I'll be back you guys". _Hookfang quickly darted towards his rider, scooped him up in his talons, and whisked him away into the luscious forest, saving him from the embarrassment.

Chris recovered from his fighting stance and addressed the group. "... and that's why you don't underestimate these bad boys", boasted Chris as he placed the wheels on the ground to retrieve another weapon.

What he pulled out was what looked to be rope, with something attached to the end of it. Chris also pulled out some type of rock, which he then stuffed into a pocket. "What I am hold before your eyes is called a rope dart. It's a long rope with a metal dart attached to one end of it. The rope dart can be used for twining, binding, circling, hitting, piercing, tightening, and other techniques that I won't bother trying to explain. Excellent hand-eye coordination is a must to fight with this weapon", Chris declared. As he finished his announcement, he let go of the side of the rope with the dart attached to it and started to swing it around his body. He kept on swinging it in all directions, pausing momentarily to manipulate the rope a certain way, causing it to shoot out at a rapid speed. Chris then pulled the rope back and continued swinging it. Chris kept at swinging and striking in different directions, to show the flexibility and volatility of the weapon. As he did this, he danced along the ground, twining and shooting from his foot, knee, elbow, and neck. He then struck another wooden dummy straight in the face, piercing and splintering the wood around it until the metal dart popped out on the other side.

Chris yanked the metal dart back, and caught it with his hand. "Now, what makes this weapon even more deadly, is if it became a meteor hammer", as Chris explained he pulled out the weird-looking rock, which turned out to be a metal weight, and switched out the dart. With the new weapon, he continued his deadly dance and for emphasis slammed it into the ground, leaving an indenture in the earth. He waved and oscillated the meteor hammer in all directions, building up momentum for another strike. He approached another dummy, and jumped into the air spinning, bringing the meteor hammer with him. The weight smacked the dummy in the side of its head, severing it from its body. Chris quickly maneuvered it around his body and directed the weight towards the dummy's chest, sending the latter flying backwards.

"So, does anybody want to comment on the rope dart or the meteor hammer's stupidity?", Chris asked rhetorically.

Everybody was quiet except the twins, who were gawking in wonder.

Ruffnut was the first to burst out, "I wanna have that!"

"No, I wanna have that", Tuffnut shouted.

As soon as the twins started to fight, Chris boomed out, "If you want it so much, take it from me!".

The twins stopped their bickering, and looked at each other. they whispered something to each other and butted their heads. They raced back to their Zippleback, grabbed their weapons (which happened to be their Thornston spears), grinned their iconic, devilish grins, and charged Chris.

Chris slowly spun his meteor hammer, waiting for the perfect time to strike. As Tuffnut raised his spear to attack, Chris backpedaled and swung his weapon at the spear, knocking it out of his hand. Tuffnut, shocked at how quickly he was disarmed, didn't have time to see Chris's boot come into contact with his gut. Tuffnut then fell to the ground in pain. Ruffnut on the other hand, thought that it was the perfect opportunity to strike and sent her spear forward. Chris noticed the oncoming assault, and dodged it. He then swung his weapon repeatedly, batting away any jabs from Ruffnut's spear. Soon, Tuffnut recovered and assailed him again. Chris, although, had another thing in mind. When Tuffnut was close enough, he manipulated his weapon and it wrapped around Ruffnut's leg. He then jerked it forward, swinging Ruffnut's leg around and into Tuffnut, or more specifically, Tuffnut's groin.

Tuffnut squeaked and fell to the ground for the final time, covering his groin as he recovered from the immense pain. Everybody, even the dragons, flinched in the pain that Tuffnut felt. That, however, did not stop Chris. He unraveled the weight with a pull and swung it a full 360 degrees around him, tripping Ruffnut. As Ruffnut fell to the ground, Chris maneuvered the meteor hammer around him rapidly. The rope speeding up in revolution as the distance grew shorter. Once Ruffnut regained her bearings, the only thing she could see was Chris swinging the weapon above her head swiftly.

Chris forced the weapon high into the sky, extending the rope to its maximum length, before tugging the rope down to Ruffnut's face.

"Nooo!", screamed Fishlegs, who started to run towards them. He, was in vain though, as the weapon collided with a loud "thump". Ruffnut closed her eyes and accepted her unexpected fate. All she heard, was a loud "thump" in her right ear. She looked in the direction of the sound and came face-to-face with the meteor hammer. She then looked up to see Chris extending his hand to her. "Are you still sure you want this thing?", Chris questioned. Ruffnut gulped and shook head, feeling something she hadn't felt in a long time: fear. She quickly stood up and helped her brother to his feet, the latter whom watched the whole scene wordless. As the two walked back, their dragon ran up to them concerned. They nuzzled and licked their respective riders, who hugged their heads in return.

"Don't worry, I have one more weapon to show you", Chris stated as he walked up to the sack once more. He pulled out the final weapon, which seemed to look like the Qiang, but had a thicker, curved blade on one end, and a sharp, pointy counterweight-spike on the other. Accompanying it was a red sash that was attached at the joint of the pole and blade. "The Guandao has a very deeply curved blade and therefore unlike most polearms, solely useful for sweeping cuts where it relies on range and power".

Astrid then stepped up, wanting a little payback for hurting her friends. "Hmm, let's see… A strong, powerful, heavy axe, versus a stick with some metal attached to it. Gosh it's hard to see which one will win", Astrid commented with sarcasm. Hiccup caught himself slightly smiling, knowing that his sarcasm rubbed off on her.

Astrid raised her axe in the air and screamed her valkyrie cry as she ran towards Chris. Chris gripped the weapon tightly and started to clash with Astrid, deflecting her attacks. Astrid extended her foot when Chris wasn't looking and tripped him, sending Chris to the ground. Chris quickly bounced back up and distanced himself. "Wow, I might actually have to take this seriously then", Chris smirked.

This only angered the shieldmaiden and she blindly rushed the antagonizer. Chris grinned, knowing he had found her one weakness. He continued deflecting her attacks, until he was able to hook one the axe's edges with his weapon and disarm her. He placed the guandao on his shoulders and spun around, slamming the side of the weapon against Astrid's back, sending her to her knees. He quickly reverse his spin, simultaneously elongating the side with the blade until he stopped right at Astrid's neck, effectively defeating her. For added measure, he twisted the weapon, making Astrid's throat rest on the blade. They stared at each other for a long while before Astrid sighed in defeat and got back up.

"I will admit though, you are an excellent fighter. Keep it up and you will surpass me one day", Chris said humbly.

Astrid though grumbled in response, picked up her axe, and returned to Hiccup's side.

"Now, who is next?", Chris implored.

Hiccup locked eyes with Chris. He then stepped forward to face Chris, drawing out his sword, Inferno. "I'm not like the others, you know", Hiccup started.

"Oh I know, that's probably why you are the chief. You have to distinguish yourself somehow", Chris interjected.

Chris then withdrew his twin swords from his sheaths and got into a battle stance. "I won't go easy on you just because you are the leader of your tribe. And if you are going to face me, you should get a weapon", Chris cautioned.

Hiccup just cocked a grin in response. "Don't you worry about me. If I were you, I would focus on this thing right here", Hiccup assure as he pressed a button on the grip of Inferno, causing it to spring to its full size and flame up.

Everyone, except the Berk inhabitants, widened their eyes in surprise at Hiccup's weapon. Chris shook his head and refocused himself. "This, is going to be interesting", Chris chuckled as he rushed at Hiccup.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my fans. Let me just say how sorry I am for missing last week and failing to post a new chapter. I was caught up in school. So to make it up to you, I decided to make this chapter twice as long. I hope you enjoy. And since it is going to be long, it makes it twice as hard for me to see mistakes, so please forgive me for the minor errors. If you happen to notice big errors, please let me know. My eyes are starting to hurt from staring at a computer screen for hours! Enjoy**

Chris ran at Hiccup at full speed, raising his right arm to strike at Hiccup, with one of his swords at hand. Hiccup anticipated his move and swerved to the right. He quickly put distance between himself.

Chris stood back up, eyeing Hiccup. The latter twirled Inferno in his hand, judging where Chris's next move would be. Hiccup, honestly, was nervous about this. He never was one for fighting; he was more of a talk-it-out type of guy. But still, he was tired of always having Toothless to come to his aid whenever he was in some type of peril. He wanted to at least protect and defend Toothless whenever he could; it was only fair. Plus, he was chief now. He needed to up his fighting skills. He didn't need to be the best at fighting-although he would never measure up to Astrid in terms of fighting- but he at least had to know how to defend himself if he ever was pushed back into a corner.

Chris, on the other hand, was calm and collective. He noticed this was going to be a quick match, considering Hiccup's size. He was actually planning on taking it easy with the chief of Berk. He couldn't just outright humiliate him in front of his subjects, at least not right away. So Chris decided to at least stretch out the spar. He swiftly approached Chris and swiped at him with the sword in his left hand.

Hiccup blocked the attack and ducked, narrowly missing the other sword that came his way. Hiccup failed to see the knee aiming straight for his face, and was too late to react as said body part crashed into him, drawing out an 'oomph' from Hiccup. The chief of Berk was sent backwards but quickly rolled upright and retracted Inferno back into the grip of the blade, and idea forming in his mind. Chris was taken aback by this but before he could gather his thoughts, Hiccup raced towards him. Chris instinctively attacked him and heaved his sword in Hiccup's direction, planning to slam the hilt against him. As Chris did so, he failed to notice Hiccup pushing a button on Inferno, which released some type of greenish gas. Hiccup saw that Chris was about to attack him and dodged to his right to avoid the attack, but Chris quickly swung his right leg back in a 180 degree spin, tripping Hiccup. Hiccup again fell to the ground with an 'oomph'. As he lay there, seemingly defeated, he looked up at Chris, who sighed and shook his head. "Don't make such sloppy moves", Chris commented as he pointed his sword at Hiccup, claiming victory.

Hiccup smiled, "I wouldn't necessarily call Zippleback gas sloppy", and as he finished his statement, Hiccup pressed yet another button on Inferno, which sparked up the green gas.

Chris's eyes went wide as he heard what type of gas it was. He tried to escape it, but was too slow to escape the ignition of the gas. As the sound of a small explosion filled the clearing, Chris was thrown back a good 10 feet. He struggled to stand on his feet. He was shocked, to say the least. He never would have expected that! His train of thought was soon interrupted as he heard the sounds of flames igniting yet again, and looked up to see the sword elongating to its full length and Hiccup charging him. 'He gots guts, I'll give him that, but..', Chris thought as he evaluated his current situation. 'Alright, my swords are out of reach, but I can get to them..just not know. I can't really disarm him, or I will get burned by his sword. Damn, that Hiccup is smart. There has got to be a weakness of sort', Chris surmised. And as Hiccup came even closer, Chris spotted the Achilles' heel. The middle of the blade, or the fuller, was hollow. 'He must've made it that way so it could be lightweight and easier for him to carry', Chris thought. He smirked,'bingo'.

As this happened, Tenor would sneak glances at Windwalker for a certain amount of time before she would turn in his direction. Then he would suddenly act like nothing happened until she turned back. Windwalker just disregarded it, and resumed watching the two humans. Tenor, thought that he would go unnoticed, as everyone else was watching the spar. However, he did not realize that Serenity had been watching him from the side of Aurora.

As Hiccup was about to land a blow on Chris's back, he rolled out of the way and sprang back up on his feet. Hiccup continued his flaming barrage. All Chris could do at that time, was dodge and step precisely back with each swipe and swing of Inferno. Without Hiccup knowing, Chris was leading Hiccup to where his swords lay on the ground. The flames danced with each twirl from Hiccup.

As soon as Chris was close enough, he deflected Hiccup's next attack, and pushed him backwards. He then picked one of his swords up with his foot, tossed it into the air, and caught it with his right hand. Hiccup was stunned for a brief moment, until he realized Chris's plan all along. Chris grinned and started his counter-assault on the chief of Berk.

Hiccup swatted Chris with Inferno, trying to create distance between them. Chris spun and ducked out of the way of Hiccup's attack. Then, Hiccup brought his sword down upon Chris. The latter, although, wanted Hiccup to do that. When the blade came down at the right angle, Chris precisely speared Inferno right in the middle, and hastily drew back his own sword, effectively whipping Inferno out of Hiccup's hand, disarming him.

Chris spun around and pointed his sword at Hiccup, ending the spar once and for all. "I will say that blade of yours is a nice piece of work, but it has one flaw. The fuller is missing, but you made up for it with fire and Zippleback gas. Still, if I can disarm you, then they can disarm you. But overall, not bad…. for a chief", Hiccup commented. Hiccup nodded his head and went to retrieve his sword.

Chris turned to face the group. "Thank you all, well most of you, for showing me how you fight. Although you would easily be killed by one of the Song soldiers, there is still hope for you! I can whip you up into shape based on my personal assessments of you!", Chris announced.

The riders on the other hand wore scowls on their faces.

"Anyways, what know?", Valka inquired.

Chris turned to regard her, "Now, we wait. I have an inside man who gives me information about what the Song is up to."

Eret huffed, "An inside man? How did you get a man to betray his own nation?"

"Well, he didn't betray his nation. He was never apart of it. He just so happened to be a farmer north of here. He told me all he had was his farm and his family: a wife and daughter. He lived a happy, modest life….until the Song dominated that region. They destroyed his village, burned all his crops, and killed his family before his eyes. Then, they made him a slave. But, as time progressed, he learned how to defend himself and became a rebellious slave. Some guards wanted to kill him, but one commanding officer liked his enthusiasm, and made him a foot soldier. When I confronted him in a raid years ago, he didn't attack me and actually begged me to kill him. I thought it would be better to have a spy on the enemy's team so I can get intel on how to stop the Song once and for all, stop all the bloodshed, and win the dragon-Song war", Chris replied.

"Well, that is a really smart move to make", Eret agreed.

"_Wow, I must say, you have exceeded all my expectations I had of you and you make me proud to call you my son"_, Aurora smiled.

Chris blushed. Even though he was separated from his family and had to grow up on his own, his family still had the ability to make him feel flustered. "Th-thanks", Chris grinned. "I used a mixture of the fighting skills you, dad, and uncle Tenor taught me, along with some techniques I have learned over the years. I'm practically unstoppable", Chris boasted.

"_Really, unstoppable now?", _Tenor scoffed.

"Well, I haven't met one person who could stop me", Chris added

"_How about dragon?"_, Re interjected.

"Come on dad. When you first met me hours ago, you saw me spar with 3 dragons. Powerful ones at that."

"_Well, they weren't your dad and I"_, Tenor smirked.

Chris wasn't that far behind and it clicked in his head. "Come on guys, I don't wanna hurt you", Chris warned, putting his hands up.

"_What do you say son? Care to spar with your dad and uncle?"_, Re challenged.

"I don't want you guys to be injured, especially at a time like-", Chris started.

"_Ha, like you will even get a blow on me"_, Tenor bragged.

"Fine, have it your way. Just note that I will not go easy on you!", Chris heeded.

"_What is it with males and them trying to prove they are the best at everything?"_, Windwalker asked as she padded up to the queen.

Aurora just shook her head and yawned, " _I have no idea. And I most certainly don't want to be involved"._

Windwalker just shrugged and walked back to her original spot. She then lay down waiting for the battle to be over.

Tenor lined up with Re on one side, shifting into a battle stance. Re, underestimating his son, smiled at him. Chris on the other hand had a somber look etched onto his features. "Since I am facing you two, I will not take it easily on you. Don't size me up too quickly, dad and uncle. What you witnessed earlier today wasn't me at my fullest. I suggest that you give it your all when sparring with me", Chris warned raising his swords into a battle position.

Tenor and Re simply nodded. A dead silence fell upon the group as they waited to see which side would make the first move. The party didn't have to wait too long though, as Chris swiftly besieged the duo royal dragons. Tenor moved first and charged at Chris, keeping his body low to the ground in an attempt to decrease wind resistance. Chris sidestepped, dodging Tenor's claws, and sliding under Tenor's right wing. While doing so, he extended the sword in his right hand, grazing Tenor's armor. Tenor immediately halted and looked behind his back. His armor now loosely hung off of his back spikes. Tenor realized that Chris sliced through the leather holding his armor together at the side. Now his protection simply made any movement difficult for him.

Chris smirked in victory, but soon he frowned as he heard movement behind him. He forgot about his dad! Chris quickly dropped to the floor and held his swords out in front of him, as a makeshift shield. Sparks flew as claws met steel. Re quickly flew low over him and went to Tenor's side, helping him remove the armor. Chris realized that he needed to catch them off guard, if he ever had a chance of successfully defeating his uncle and dad. He got off his feet and rushed his family members.

No sooner had Re removed the last of Tenor's armor, had they seen a glint of steel out of the corner of their eyes. They quickly broke away as Chris came between them. Chris then started swinging his swords around in a mad blitz, trying to find the leather that connect his dad's armor. Re, on the other hand, realized his son wasn't messing around and now took this spar seriously. He jumped, spat fire, and clawed at Chris in an attempt to subdue him. Chris on the other hand expected such from a dragon. But doing so, resulted in having his back turned to Tenor, who took full advantage of that, and swiped his tail at an unsuspecting Chris.

Chris yipped in surprise at the unexpected attack and was launched a good 15 feet away. However, he quickly rolled back up and charged the duo yet again. Tenor saw this and fired several plasma blasts at Chris, who easily outmaneuvered them. Tenor figured Chris would do this and jumped Chris, pinning him to the floor. Chris, though, was not going to be taking down so easily. He briskly threw his swords to the ground and punched certain spots on the forepaw Tenor had pinned him with. Tenor suddenly felt no feeling in his left forepaw and fell to the side, unaccustomed to the unbalance in his forepaws.

Chris rapidly rolled out of the way and punched Tenor in specific areas on his left hind leg, immobilizing him. Again, Tenor felt his leg go limp after Chris' attack. He soon started to panic, not knowing what was going on.

Chris hastily retrieved his swords and rushed Re. The Draconian King flew to his left and shot fire at Chris. He avoided the fire and put distance between them. "_What did you do to Tenor? He can't move"_, Re asked as he observed his defeated friend.

Chris smiled, "I'm surprised that you don't know, considering the Draconian books you have back at home in the library, specifically the anatomy books. You dragons have a lot of pressure points". Chris then did something unexpected. He connected his swords at the pommels, and they interlocked with a click. "It's time to move this along. I told you to not underestimate me, and look where that got Tenor. Don't worry, Tenor will regain feeling in about 35 minutes", Chris concluded.

Re then became aware of how his son surpassed him, and that couldn't have made him happier. Re grinned and crouched low, "_Your mom couldn't have said it better. I am joyful that you surpassed any bars that I have ever dreamed of setting for you. I am proud to be your father"_. And with that said, Re flew towards him, beginning another attack.

Meanwhile, Toothless looked on anxiously at the sparring match. He really didn't want his Draconian friends coming out of this hurt. Sure, his opponent was the son of the king and queen of the dragons' homeland. Sure, he would fight in the name of dragons. Sure, he would protect his fellow winged reptiles, but he had just met this human. Even though Chris accepted them with open arms, Toothless did not trust him. At least not completely. He just barely met the guy, not 8 hours ago! This, however, did not go unnoticed by Windwalker.

"_What's got your tail in a bunch? They are just sparring. Nothing bad is going to happen"_, Windwalker scoffed.

Toothless gave her an annoyed look and huffed. "_Don't worry about me, okay? Unlike you, I actually worry about what happens to my friends"_, Toothless shot back.

Windwalker narrowed her eyes into slits at that comment. "_I'm sorry, what was that?"_, Windwalker asked again in anger.

"_You are a Night Fury, you heard what I said perfectly"_, Toothless countered.

"_You need to calm down. Not even a day here and you are already making assumptions about me. You don't even know me!". _At that moment Re fell to the ground in defeat with Chris standing on top of him, with his interlocked swords raised like a spear, claiming victory. Windwalker turned her head back to Toothless, "_Look, the battle is over, and no one is hurt. The only one you should worry about is your rider, Hiccup. Always so paranoid that your precious Hiccup will get into danger. Then again, if I had such a weak, living thing on my back, I'd be worried, too"_, Windwalker chuckled.

That got the rest of the dragons' attention, including Serenity and Chris, who can understand the dragons. Hearing growls, the Vikings' turned to see what the commotion was about. Chris got off of his dad, who quickly rolled right-side up, and both looked at the bickering Nightfuries. Toothless stood up and growled. Windwalker remained laying down and just smirked at him. "_Don't even start with me, Night Fury. I have other important things to focus on than some petty quarrel"_, Windwalker dismissed as she laid her head down.

Toothless roared in outrage and pounced at Windwalker. Windwalker quickly rolled on her back and pushed her hind paws up as Toothless landed on her, deflecting Toothless' attack and sending him into a nearby tree. Toothless hit the tree with a thud and landed on his back. As soon as the stars stopped swimming in his vision, he charged up a plasma blast, but was too late as Windwalker pinned him against the tree and wrapped her claws around his throat, a slight movement away from ending the male dragon's life.

Opening his eyes, Toothless faced the cold, golden stare of Windwalker. "_I told you once, and now I have to tell you again: do not start something you cannot finish. Less of course, you want to die in front of your friends". _

Hiccup immediately approached the two, raising his hands in front of Windwalker to show he is of no threat. "_Get back, Hiccup. She's dangerous", _Toothless warned, although Hiccup perceived it as a series of short, loud roars.

"_Have you forgotten we are of the same species you ignorant hypocrite. You are just as dangerous as I am"_, Windwalker seethed.

Chris approached them on the other side. "Windwalker, let this go. There is no need for unwanted bloodshed", he said calmly.

"_I wouldn't say unwanted. He provoked me!"_, Windwalker exclaimed.

"_You_ _called my rider weak!"_

"_You_ _indirectly called me heartless based on prejudice first. And I told you to stop worrying so much. What did I do wrong?!"_

"_I don't care whoever started it. Let my friend go, Windwalker. Or else we will leave this place, and you will be declared an enemy of Berk and Draconia, and you will have to worry about 2 wars instead of one"_, Re asserted.

Windwalker glared at Toothless for a bit longer, then released his throat. "_As much as I want to put you in your place, this war is my top priority. I need reinforcements... including you. Be grateful that your friend saved you"_, Windwalker growled. With that, she took wing and sped off to an unknown area.

Toothless got up and approached Re. "_Thank you, my king, for saving me"_, Toothless bowed.

Re gave Toothless a hard look. "_Is it true you called her heartless?"_, the king inquired.

"_No, my king, I did not say that… I said that I care about my friends, unlike her"_, Toothless replied, getting back up.

"_And on what grounds do you have the right to say that?"_

"_Well, I...I-", _Toothless stuttered.

"_As I expected, you have no proof that she is anything of the sort. I understand where you are coming from. You do not trust her, and I don't blame you. But don't act on such paranoia. You are an alpha. A wise one at that. A judgmental leader is never a good leader. You know what you have to do to set things right. And I expect that you do it right away, once she gets back", _Re stated.

Toothless sighed in defeat, knowing the King was right.

"Anyways, uh, how about we all go inside and cool off", Chris suggested, trying to ease the awkwardness of the ambiance.

"_Well, what about Tenor? We can't just leave him there"_, Aurora said.

"Don't worry, I will keep him company until he can walk again", Serenity replied.

"Are you sure?", Chris anxiously questioned.

"Yeah, I am fine. No need to worry. It's only gonna be for 35 minutes, like you said, right? I mean, I healed your dragons. I currently have nothing else to do, so I might as well keep Tenor company", Serenity reassured.

"Okay, be safe", Chris noted, giving Serenity a quick smile before heading to Re.

"Do you mind if you can give me a lift back inside the nest?"

"_Sure"_, Re responded as he lowered his back, allowing his son to climb up on the saddle. Soon, it was only Serenity and Tenor all alone in the clearing.

"_So, anything on your mind Serenity?"_, Tenor asked.

"Nothing important really", Serenity stated.

"_Are you sure? Anything at all?"_

"No". Serenity then sat down and leaned against Tenor's side.

"_Okay",_ Tenor sighed as he enjoyed the view. One way or another, he was gonna find a way to get that specific answer out of her.

A few minutes went by before a light bulb lit up in his head. "_Man, I am so happy that Chris came back into our lives again. I thought he was gone for good, but I am glad I was proven wrong. What do you think Serenity?"_, Tenor questioned.

Serenity, in response, sighed and smiled. "Yeah, I am overjoyed that he is back in my life again. And now that he's back, I will never let him go, even if it means going to war. Although I wish there wasn't a war to begin with!", Serenity cried out

Tenor's smile softened, "_I know you don't like wars, but this is something we have to do. Not just for Chris' sake, but for the rest of the world's sake as well"._

"I know. It's just, Chris means so much to me. He was my first human friend on Draconia. We always had each other's back. Then, when he was lost at sea, my heart completely shattered. I never really knew loss, until that day. But I had to pick up the pieces. I had to gather strength, when I believed there wasn't any. I had to be happy, for Chris' sake. He wouldn't want me to be sulking all the time. So I made a promise that I would save as many dragons as I can. Because I don't want anybody to feel the pain of loss, that I felt for the past 10 years of my life".

"_You care that much about him?"_

"Well yeah. He was basically my partner-in-crime. We knew everything about each other; our likes and dislikes, looked out for each other. He always seemed to know what my next move was gonna be, and vice versa. We have a special bond and I am happy that after 10 years of being separated, the bond is still intact. Honestly, he is just amazing. Like, whenever I am around him, I can't describe it, but I feel...well, I feel...different. At first, that feeling was small. But now, the feeling is stronger. The bond is stronger as well, because of it, I think", Serenity sighed, looking off into the distance.

"_I think I know what that feeling is"_

Serenity tilted her head in confusion.

"_...It's love"_

Serenity tensed up at the mention of the word. "L-love?"

"_Yes. You love him, don't you?"_

"Well, I… I haven't felt that kind of love before. How do I know it's real? What am I suppose to do?"

"_This is where it can get complicated. Confess it to him"_

"WHAT?! Confess? No, I won't do that. How do I know he feels the same way? What if he rejects me?"

"_Trust me, he won't. I can tell by the way he looks at you that he feels the same way. And truthfully, how else will you know? Even if he were to reject you- which I am sure he won't- it is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all"._

"Thanks, Tenor. I...I will try. But I am holding you to your words!", Serenity called out.

"_What do you mean?"_, Tenor asked, not liking where this was going.

"You know what I mean. Don't act like I didn't see you eyeing Windwalker during the sparring matches", Serenity smirked.

Although Tenor didn't show it, he blushed under his black scales. "_I-I don't know what you are talking about"_, Tenor dismissed.

"Oh, come on. There is no need to hide it, Tenor. I mean, if you can figure out my love life, it is only fair that I figure out yours", Serenity beamed.

"_Fine, alright. I may or may not like Windwalker, okay? I'm not certain it's love, as I have just met her, but I… cannot deny I feel...something towards her. I swear by the god Draco himself, if you so much as tell __anyone_ _else about this, I'll-", _Tenor threatened.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. But let's make each other a promise. We will both attempt to find out if our respective crushes feeling something towards us, deal?"

Tenor exhaled heavily, "_Deal". _

The rest of the 35 minutes was spent with the two playing small games or chatting about the surrounding nature. Once Tenor regained his feeling in his forepaw and hind leg, he took Serenity back into the mountain nest again. He dropped her off where the injured dragons were.

"_Go check on your patients. Make sure they are doing well. I will be back"._

"And where exactly are you going?", Serenity simpered, half-knowing what he was about to say.

"_I am going to find and talk to her. I want her to at least get to know me before she hates me"_, Tenor chuckled.

"How can anybody resist a handsome fellow like yourself?", Serenity replied.

"_I guess we'll find out"._ With nothing else to be said, Tenor took flight and headed out of the mountain nest, determined to find and converse with Windwalker in the immense forest.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello to you all. I hope you like the story so far. And I'm sorry that the story has no good action yet. But don't worry, the story will get better next chapter! And I promise that! ... again, sorry for the small errors.**

Tenor soared through the skies, trying to locate the female Nightfury. After scanning the forest, he found her a few miles east of the Mountain nest; she was settled on a rocky outcrop, overlooking a wide, shallow valley. The outcrop itself was hidden by the numerous trees. He landed a good 15 feet away from her, slowly padding towards her.

"_Look, I don't know who you really are and what you want from me. But what I do know is that, if you value your life, you would leave me alone right now"_, Windwalker sighed.

"_Why do you threaten me? Like you said, you hardly know me. Plus, you said you need reinforcements, so… if there is a reason why I can't be here.."_, Tenor trailed off.

"_If you had to keep fighting a war for about 14 years, I'm pretty sure you would grow suspicious of everything around you. Especially when the enemy are not dumbasses like other archaic tribes around these parts"_, Windwalker said, turning to face Tenor. "_But that still does not answer my question, 'why are you here'?"._

"_You didn't ask me any question at all", _Tenor replied.

"_Yeah I did, I-"_, Windwalker choked, recalling that the mysterious Night Fury hybrid was right. Windwalker let out a frustrated sigh, "_You know what I mean". _

"_Well, I came here really to apologize on Toothless' behalf"_, Tenor conjured, thinking of a subject off the top of his head.

"_Oh, you mean that sucky excuse for a Nightfury"_, Windwalker seethed,"_If he is such an excellent leader as your party claims, why couldn't he just tell me himself. Oh wait let me guess, his pride got in the way"_.

"_He... is stubborn at times, but he has a good heart. He will come around later. Knowing he did something wrong and not doing anything at all to reprimand it, will eat at his conscious",_ Tenor answered hesitantly, trying to come up with an answer to a question he did not expect.

"_So basically, you just lied to me; knowing he would come to apologize to me, yet having the audacity to deceive an alpha by claiming you are apologizing on his behalf"_, Windwalker surmised.

Tenor blushed in embarrassment. 'Damn, she is good', Tenor thought.

"_So, do you want to tell me the real reason why you found me?"_, Windwalker asked.

Tenor exhaled, "_I just came here to talk.."._

"_Talk? What is there to talk about?"_

"_Well, how are we suppose to trust each other if we don't even know each other?"_

"_You make a good point. But how do I know you won't break that trust?"_

"_You don't know. You have to take that chance. And besides, that can go either way. How do I know you won't deceive me and just sacrifice me to win a war?"_, Tenor shot back.

Windwalker paused at that comment. She was slightly taken aback. She then curled her lips into a slight smile. "_Well it looks like you proved yourself to be smarter than I thought you'd be"_, Windwalker replied honestly.

Tenor scowled. "_Gee thanks"_, he answered sarcastically.

Windwalker chuckled, "_Don't get your tail in a bunch. I'm just trying to lighten the mood"._

"_Well, the mood seems to be lightened"._

"_Does it now?", _Windwalker teased.

Tenor just rolled his eyes and stared out into the valley. He approached the edge of the outcrop, marveling at view in front of him, "_I must say, this is actually a pretty nice view. Does it look better from the sky?"_

"_No, it looks nicer from down here. Sometimes, the sky doesn't offer what the ground has", _Windwalker said casually.

"_If you don't mind me asking, what is making you stay here? Truly nobody wants to fight in a war",_ she added.

"_Well, you heard Re. We are here to help. Even if we hadn't have reunited with Chris, we still would have helped"._

"_How? No dragon has ever heard of you guys around here"._

"_If what you say about the Song is true, then word would've spread to the homeland...eventually"._

Windwalker breathed out, "_Well, I can't be mad at you for being honest"._

"_No dragon has to suffer. Especially at the hands of mankind. They are such a paranoid race; killing or neglecting whatever they don't are only some exceptions like Chris, Serenity, and people of Berk that beg to differ"._

"_I wouldn't be so sure of that. Everyone, dragons included, have to suffer. Whether it be mentally, emotionally, or physically. I have met people who deserve to have justice be brought down on them. And as an alpha, I have to be judge, jury, and sometimes executioner"._

Tenor gasped, "_You've killed others of our kind before?!"_

Windwalker rolled her eyes. "_Don't tell me you've never heard of or seen a bad dragon before. I don't know what they teach you at that kingdom of yours, my prince. But the world is not as peechy and joyful as you make it out to be"_, Windwalker scoffed.

"_So that justifies you killing them? Secondly, I am not a prince", _Tenor huffed.

"_Yes, yes it does. It's called vengeance. I can't stand by and watch as wrongful act goes by unpunished, albeit human or dragon. Why should I be the one to suffer? I'm tired of sitting back and ignoring a problem that's right in my face. If the problem doesn't resolve, I will make sure it does. It is my right as an alpha to do so"._

"_Still, no one deserves to die"_

"_How do I know that a defeated foe, won't return to cause more problems again? How else would you suggest that I bring down the Song empire? I can't take that risk. As I put it,'burn the rope. Do not simply cut it'. Do you understand?...And besides, when people are emotionally aggravated, they tend not to think straight and usually have one thing on their mind:revenge"._

Tenor sighed_, "I see your point. But killing shouldn't be the first choice. It should be a last resort. Not just a simple means of ending a disagreement"._

"_Whoa, whoa. Slow down. Don't jump to conclusions. I never said I kill on a whim if anybody disagrees with me. That would get nobody anywhere. That would make me a tyrant, and that would make my nest fear me, instead of respect me."_

"_That's, very wise of you",_ Tenor commented.

"_It better be. I'm an alpha of course. But don't use the word 'wise'. It makes me feel old"._

"_Well you do not look old. You look young and well for your age", _Tenor complimented.

"_Are you implying that you were checking me out?"_, Windwalker teased.

"_What?! No- I was just-"_

"_Oh so now I'm not attractive enough to catch the eye of a male, am I?"_

"_OOOOOH", _Tenor moaned, collapsing on the ground.

Windwalker broke out into complete laughter."_Haha. It's fine. I'm just giving you a hard time. If it makes you feel better, you're not that bad-a-looker yourself", _Windwalker grinned.

Tenor blushed. 'Did she really just said I wasn't bad looking?', Tenor thought.

He was broken out of his train of thought as he heard Windwalker calling his name. "_I'm sorry, what?"_

"_I said I haven't had a good laugh in a long time. Thank you Tenor, you really got me out of my bad mood this evening", _Windwalker smiled.

"_An-anytime"_, Tenor blushed. Without knowing it, his 'something' towards Windwalker grew stronger. What he did know, was that Windwalker appreciated his company. Now all that was left to do was confirm if she was going to value his company all the time. "_So… can I consider you my friend?"_, Tenor asked hesitantly.

Windwalker thought it over for a moment, then pulled a smirk over her face. "_Sure, but on one condition.."_, and with that Windwalker spread her wings and power-climbed her way to the clouds, "_Keep up with me!" _

Tenor was shocked to say the least. He clumsily unfurled his wings and rushed after her.

The sun was setting as Windwalker made her way back to her and Chris' designated cave, where the rest of the group was waiting. She landed with a little out of breath, but overall wasn't tired. However a few seconds after her landing, Tenor zoomed in and landed horribly, drinking in large gulps of air.

Re took notice of his friend's current state. "_Tenor, what happened?!"_

"_Let's just say that your...__our_ _friend here should work on his flying skills some more", _Windwalker chuckled.

Re gave Windwalker a puzzled look. 'Did she just say friend?'

"Anyways, now that we are all here, we can discuss what will be going on tonight at the meeting point", Chris announced, changing the subject.

"Yes, you said we all were going to fly out to the location and keep guard in the air and on the ground, while the exchange is taking place", Valka stated.

"Now even though he is on our side, he still isn't quite that used to dragons, so please act calm and mature", Chris asserted, mainly to the twins.

"_Wh-when, when is this...going to..happen?"_, Tenor asked between breaths.

"Tonight, when the moon is highest in the sky. We will fly out in a couple of minutes to make sure we get there in time. If we don't make it, he will assume that we were planning to turn him in or something", Chris replied.

"Since we are apart of this war now, what is he gonna tell you? I mean you already have the map to a vast quantity of an essential ingredient to Huo Yao", Astrid asked.

"He will be telling me, hopefully, about the whereabouts of their emperor, named Gaozong. My strategy is...simple. Take out their powerful ruler and one of their important ingredients to a weapon they heavily rely on. They will be reduced to mindless ants. Once we do that, we basically win the war", Chris said sternly.

Chris took everybody's momentary silence as his cue to continue. "Alright, now that we all know the plan, are we ready?"

Chris received a bunch of nods from his comrades. Soon, the group made sure they had their weapons ready to go and that they were all clear on what their roles were in the upcoming interaction. Then after that, they took off into the skies, going northwest to the designated location, with the setting sun at their sides.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, sorry for uploading late, again. I just had a lot of homework and assignments. not to mention PSAT and all that jazz. But anyways, this chapter is twice as long, and since I am barely uploading this at like 2 in the morning, I am really sleepy and probably have some spelling/grammar mistakes. If they are big ones, let me know...**

The group all flew silently to the meeting point in silence. The darkness coating their skin and scales respectively. The cool breeze nothing but a reminder that what they were going though wasn't a mere illusion, but a hard reality. After about an hour or so of silent flight, they had reached their destination. They all landed quietly landed on the ground below them.

Although it was dark, Re was able to make out most of his surroundings before they landed. They were on a steep cliff on the side of a tall mountain. Once they landed, they were surrounded with nothing but fog. Below that cliff was a depth so low and so deep, all that could be seen was a cold, grey fog. The fog was so thick, that only the humans could see a few feet in front of them. Across the fog was another cliff that belonged to yet another mountain that only a dragon with the keenest of eyes can make out. In Re's view, all he could see was a thick blanket of grey with the peaks of mountains jutting out like spikes before his descent.

Eyeing his surroundings cautiously, Re stepped closer to his mate protectively, unsure and unused to the shady environment. Aurora smiled a grin of gratitude.

"So, what now?", Valka asked in her calm voice.

"Now, I give the signal", Chris solemnly responded. Chris then scanned his surroundings meticulously, gazing hard at the ground, looking for something. Seconds later, he found two hand sized rocks. He picked them up, one in each hand. He then moved to a flat log a few feet away from him, and started doing something peculiar. He started banging on the log as of it were a drum. His rocks tapped a certain pattern on the dead tree, before Chris stopped.

"Whatever you do, do not move. Whatever you hear or see in the next few seconds, do not move!", Chris said with urgency, "Just stand still".

Suddenly, a volley of arrows came out of nowhere and narrowly missed the group. Everyone was startled and went into defense mode. The group began to move into a defensive circle.

"Stop moving!", Chris shouted to the group

Reluctantly and tensely, did the group refrain from action. Some more arrows came flying towards them. They all narrowly missed the group. The dragons held back their growls and snarls. A few seconds later, a blur could be seen in the fog. The silhouette formed into the shadow of a man. Then, the actual man was close enough that he could actually be seen; it was the informer, the inside man.

The man timidly and nervously took a step forward, not used to the large group of Vikings and dragons instead of just Windwalker and Chris.

The man, wore brown leather armor. Under that, he wore a yellowish/beige tunic with dark colored pants that stopped right below the knees. He had brown moccasins and black leggings. He had leather arm guards that went up to the elbow. He had long, black hair tied back in a single ponytail. He had a round face, almond-shaped, brown eyes and a black moustache accompanied by a small goatee.

He was kind of short for a man. But the dao strapped to his side said otherwise. In his left hand was a bow, and strapped to his back was a quiver full of wooden arrows. He had a neutral expression on his face as he eyed each and every one of the dragons and humans.

Chris held up his hands to show he still did not mean any threat to him. That didn't ease the strange man's nervousness. Then Chris did another unexpected thing that day, he spoke in a foreign language, unheard of by the dragons and the Vikings.

"Bié dānxīn Caito, wǒ bù chūmài nǐ. Zhèxiē éwài de, bù shúxī de rén jiùjìng shì shuí fēnxiǎng wǒmen jíbài sòng dìguó de mùbiāo, yěshì wǒ de méngyǒu", he spoke calmly.

"Nàme, wèishéme bǎ suǒyǒu de rén dōu lái cǐ jiāoliú? Shì bùshì zhēn de yǒu bìyào ma?", the man nervously responded.

"È, shuō lái huà zhǎng, dàn nàxiē lóng de kuījiǎ shì wǒ de jiārén; qíyú de dōu shì tāmen de péngyǒu; tāmen xiǎng gèng duō de liǎojiě zhè chǎng zhànzhēng. Tāmen shì zhídé xìnlài de. Wǒ fāshì, wǒ de shēnghuó hé", Chris reassured.

The man calmed down after that, but that didn't mean he wasn't puzzled. He exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding in. Everyone was puzzled at the weird language that was being spoken in front of them.

_"What, was that?"_, Re cautiously asked his son.

However, the man was startled at Re since all he heard was growls. Chris quickly picked up on the man's anxiety and held his hands up to him.

"Yào lěngjìng!", Chris asserted.

Chris rapidly spun around. "Okay, since Kang-Jie here does not understand Norse or dragon language, I will be the only one to communicate with him. That being said, we cannot scare him away. We need him. And since he is kind of anxious around newcomers, especially dragons, please keep all talk to an absolute minimum. In fact, try not to talk at all when he is around. Got it?", Chris announced to the group.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. Hiccup, on the other hand, still had one question on his mind. "What language was that?"

"That was chinese, my friend. It's a hard language to learn in my opinion, but give or take 10 years, you tend to pick it up", Chris explained. Chris was about to turn around when an idea reoccurred in his head. "Oh yeah, since you are my allies now, you deserve to know what we are conversing about. I will translate our conversation", Chris finished as he turned to face Kang-Jie.

"Qǐng wǒ de péngyǒu, nǐ yǒu méiyǒu shōují dào shénme xìnxī?", Chris questioned.

"I just asked him what information he gathered for us. The other dialogue was just me greeting him and me calming him down", Chris relayed to the group.

"Then what was the whole arrow thing about?", Astrid suspiciously asked.

"That is his way of proving trust. If you can not flinch and run away when you are in potential danger, you prove yourself a strong warrior. Oh, and by the way, his name is Kang-Jie".

"He still looks tense", Eret commented.

"Hmm, all right. I want you all to bow"

"Why?", Ruffnut asked.

"Look, bowing in their culture shows that you respect and are formally greeting the person. Just do it okay.", Chris huffed.

The whole group slowly bowed to Kang-Jie. "Lǜ lóng shì wǒ de fùqīn, shuí qiàhǎo shì lóng de gùxiāng zhī wáng. Lán sè de shì nǚwáng. Yuánhuá, hēisè de lóng shì wǒ péngyǒu de lóng, shuí qiàhǎo shì zài tā suǒzài dìqū de lóng ā'ěrfǎ. Gǔshòurúchái de rén zhàn zài tā pángbiān de shì tā de tóngbàn, shuí shì qiǎohé de shì tā de rén de shǒulǐng.", Chris said while bowing. After witnessing the event, the man lost all suspicion he had for the group and bowed in return. After doing said action, he chatted away excitedly.

"What is he saying?", Hiccup asked confusedly.

Chris chuckled, "He is saying how honored he is to not only dragons bow to him, but to have 3 kings and 1 queen show honor to a lowly man like him, as I have just explained. He said he would've brought honor to his family if they still lived."

Chris continued his conversation, telling Kang-Jie how he was able to obtain the scroll and what lies in it. After he was done speaking, Kang-Jie bore a serious, yet demeanor. Chris changed his facial expressions numerous times. At last, he wore a somber demeanor.

"I can't believe it..", Chris trailed off.

"What happened?", Fishlegs asked worriedly.

Chris sighed in anger,"The Song have captured basically everything on this land. The last and only thing standing in their way, is my nest, my home. So now, they have focused all of their attention and effort on eradicating us".

"So you're saying-", Hiccup began.

"That obtaining the map was a complete waste of time. Because even if they were to have their fuel source got off from them, they can still destroy us? Yeah", Chris seethed.

Chris and Windwalker were visibly shaking, either out of rage or worry. Chris turned back to Kang-Jie, bowed, and thanked him for his services. However, Kang-Jie drew out his sword, light punctured the dirt and kneeled on knee, with his left arm behind his back. "Qǐng ràng wǒ wèi nín fúwù. Rúguǒ wǒmen sǐle, wǒ nìngyuàn sǐ zài nǐ shēnbiān zhàndòu, bùshì zài tāmen de shǒuzhōng", he uttered.

Chris stared at Kang-Jie in admiration.

"What happened?" Snotlout asked, the unsheathing of the sword primarily prompting him to ask the question.

"He-he wants to fight with us now. He would rather die beside us then be a coward", Chris spoke in awe.

Chris spoke his gratitude but had a better idea in mind. After relaying his thoughts to Kang-Jie, the latter bowed in understanding, bowed to the rest of the group, and departed into the fog.

Once the man was out of sight, the dragons began talking again.

"_So much for keeping talking to a minimum"_, Re said to Hiccup.

Hiccup's words got caught in his throat, leaving his mouth wide open. At last, Hiccup just shrugged his shoulders, failing to come up with an explanation.

"_What now?"_, Tenor asked Chris, asking the question that was on everybody's mind.

Chris thought hard about that question. Windwalker and Chris exchanged glances and then they both nodded. "I will give an answer tomorrow morning. Right now, we need to get back to the nest and rest", Chris declared. Soon, all the riders mounted up on their respective dragons and took wing into the night sky.

Everyone arrived back at the nest quietly, as to not disturb the sleeping dragons. Chris showed them to some extra caves they could occupy for the duration of their stay. After everybody settled down for the night, the drifted off to sleep. The Draconians, minus Chris, had their own cave; Valka, Hiccup, Astrid, and their dragons had their own cave; and Skullcrusher, Barf and Belch, Meatlug, Hookfang, and their respective riders had their own cave as well.

After an hour, Chris and Windwalker slowly and quietly flew out of the cave, failing to disturb Chris' family from slumber. They silently flew into a tunnel that led out of the mountain nest.

They landed on the sparring ledge where Chris first met his parents. Chris sat down, dangling his legs over the ledge. Windwalker plopped down next to him and let out a sigh.

Both of them just sat there, staring out over the forest, listening to the calls of the night. It was a good 15 before Windwalker broke the calm silence.

"_Why can't we just have a simple life? Why can't I just settle minor disputes like other_ _dragon alphas?",_ Windwalker complained.

"Because you, my friend, are special. Though right now, it may seem like you are special in a bad way, it will go in your favor soon enough", Chris soothed.

"_You know, after listening to what Kang-Jie had to say, I can honestly think of no battle plan, no strategy that can turn the tide in the war. Even if we were to take out their main ingredient of Huo Yao; even if we were to take out Gaozong in one swoop, I don't think we can prevent the inevitable", _Windwalker replied glumly.

Chris turned to face his dragon companion, a shocked look on his face. "Don't tell me you are giving up. Don't be pessimistic. We can do this", Chris started.

"_I am not being pessimistic. I am be realistic. I am weighing all the choices I have, all the consequences. And nothing seems to work in our favor"_

"How does taking out Huo Yao and Gaozong not work in our favor?"

"_As naive as this may sound, I am worried about the little things right now. I just don't want to get my hopes up. Both of us know very well, no matter how successful we are, it will always come at a price. I just… I just don't want to lose anymore people. I am tired of seeing death every week. And now that you brought your family into this, I don't want to be responsible for their deaths. I don't want to be the cause of their misery"_

"Look, I know it sucks, okay? War is never a good thing. The repercussions are even worse. I know that I shouldn't be asking you this, but suck it up and face it head on. We can either go down swinging or not putting up a fight at all".

Windwalker sighed, "_I can only hold in so much…"_

"...and that's okay", Chris said, holding Windwalker's head in his hands. "Nobody is expecting you to be perfect. It is totally fine to let it all out once and awhile. In fact, I am surprised you haven't done it in front of me before. I mean, can I not be trusted? I thought we were family", Chris stated, looking away from Windwalker.

"_We are! We are! You know I love you. I would do anything for you. It's just that i didn't want to overwhelm you with my feelings. I didn't want to push you away with all the problems I have encountered in my life. I-"_

"Well that's unfair. You comforted me when I first missed my family all those years ago. You were the only one who consoled me and told me to raise my head high", Chris chuckled.

"_Life sucks, Chris. It sucks so much and I hate it. I-"_, Windwalker could not finish her sentence, as she broke down and warbled sadly onto Chris shoulder. For the first time in her life, she let it all out. All of her pent up stress and worries flowed out of her and into the night.

"Shhh. It's okay Windwalker. I love you, and I will always be there for you. Don't you forget that", Chris assured as he hugged and patted Windwalker absolutely.

Windwalker continued moaning and groaning in despair and pain. Chris just tightened his grip around Windwalker all the more. Then the duo just sat there. Windwalker inhaling and exhaling ragged breaths as Chris pressed his head into Windwalker's neck, hugging her tight.

After what seemed like an hour, they finally broke their hug and rested their heads against one another.

"_What would I do without you"_, Windwalker sighed.

"Go crazy probably", Chris laughed.

"_But seriously, what are we going to do?"_

"Well", Chris exhaled, "I have an idea. Although you would absolutely hate it"

"_Considering our options, I am kind open to anything right now"_

"Well, I was thinking the only way to ensure victory for us, was to take out their Huo Yao supply camps and Gaozong at the same time. If we were to not do it concurrently, we would surely lose, considering that the enemy would become suspicious and fortify their defense to defend the other we chose not to attack."

"_Okay…"_

"Since the supply camps are so numerous and massive, it will take a lot of people to help destroy them. And realistically, it will only take one person to kill Gaozong…"

Windwalker's eyes opened wide at that comment. "_Oh no no no. If you think for a second that you will go in there alone… No, out of the question", _Windwalker stated.

"Peace comes at a sacrifice Windwalker. Sometimes we have to make the hard choices"

"_Well what if we __don't __have to choose the hard choice? You answered it yourself; I would go crazy without you. We have a bond unlike anything else. If you were torn apart from me, I… I just wouldn't have a reason to live"_

"But I know you Windwalker. After all the hardships you have faced, you have proven to not only me, but to others that you are a strong dragon. In fact, you are probably the strongest dragon I know!", Chris exclaimed.

"_But I can't lose you Chris. You mean a lot to me. After losing my family, after being betrayed by Syrik…. I just can't. Please…", _ Windwalker begged.

"Windwalker, I know I shouldn't have asked you that question. In fact, I would be thinking the same thing you are. But think about it, really think about it. It's either you save one or thousands, possibly millions."

Windwalker gazed into her rider's eyes. She didn't want to admit it, but Chris was right. She just sighed yet again and rested her head against Chris. "_Just promise me one thing: we will cross that river when we get to it"._

Chris sadly smiled, "Deal".

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched. A certain black dragon with only one tail fin silently observed them. Toothless frankly did not know what to make off the situation. First off, his sensitive ears heard the light flapping of Windwalker. His curiosity and suspicion of the two got the best of him, and followed them on foot until the opening. Then, he decided to blend in with the shadows and watched the scene unfold before him. 'What happened to Windwalker's parents? Who is Syrik, and why would Chris want to sacrifice himself? Is it worth it?', Toothless pondered. He simply figured he would have to ask at a later time. He turned around carefully and went back into the tunnel toward his designated cave. However, he didn't see the leaves to his right and lightly stepped on them, making a faint crushing noise with his hind paw. Toothless tensed, 'Aw crap'. He didn't have time to finish the thought as something strong and sturdy tossed him across the ledge and pinned him down.

Before he could roar out in surprise, and a pair of arms kept his mouth shut, as well as two scaly arms pressed down on his windpipe. Cut from air, Toothless could only thrash around in the struggle.

"_Stop fighting now. Or would you like to be the second Night Fury I have killed", _Windwalker spat with venom.

Toothless stopped struggling for two reasons: 1) he kinda owed it to them, considering the fact that he did eavesdrop on their private moment. 2) he wanted to know what in the name of the dragon god, was Windwalker talking about.

"Windwalker stop", Chris commanded. Windwalker, with much struggle, pried herself off of Toothless's throat, and let me sit up and regain his breath.

Toothless coughed as he sat up. "_You are really trying my patience you insolent, naive-", _Windwalker said harshly.

"What my friend is trying to say here, is why were you spying on us?"

Toothless looked down at his paws, feeling guilty.

"_I swear to Draco, if you do not answer-",_ Windwalker fumed.

"_Honestly, I came to apologize for earlier today. Really I was. I saw a glimpse of you flying out of the trunk, so I thought it would be a perfect time for me to apologize to you. Then you and Chris had your moment...and my curiosity got the best of me"_, Toothless replied, looking at Windwalker with soft eyes.

Windwalker on the other hand, simply boiled further. "_Well let me just say, that after what just happened, you will never get to say your apology, nor will I accept it. How dare you! You are suppose to be an ally. That doesn't give you the right to do whatever the hell you want! You are very lucky I am not kicking you and your group out of my nest! Seriously, this was something personal, between me and Chris, and you just had to ruin it. How would you feel if someone did that to you and Hiccup?! You would be pissed, right?"_, Windwalker scolded.

Toothless just sat there, listening to Windwalker's beratement. As much as Toothless did not want to admit it, but she was right.

Windwalker got right in Toothless' face, golden orbs met green orbs. Toothless felt the dead stare of Windwalker, boring into his soul. "_How about this, if you swear not to bring up anything that has transpired this night, I will not kill you and banish your group from my nest. Deal?"_, Windwalker threatened.

Toothless stared at Windwalker for a couple more seconds, before he hung his head low. "_Deal"_ ,he said ashamedly.

"_Now get the hell out of my sight"_, Windwalker stormed.

Toothless turned around and made his way into the tunnel. Before he enter the mouth of the tunnel, he turned around one more time and gave Windwalker a sad look before he silently dashed in the tunnel.

Windwalker exhaled and turned back to Chris. The latte just shrugged his shoulders. "What are you gonna do?", Chris asked rhetorically.

"_I have a few options in mind",_ Windwalker growled, flashing her teeth.

"Well, promise me you won't kill any more dragons until after we win the dragon-Song war. You need to focus on this, okay?" Chris optimistically asked.

Windwalker closed her eyes and breathed out. She opened her eyes and nodded. Then, Chris mounted Windwalker, and they both took off into the trunk of the Mountain Nest, with nothing on their mind but sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. Sorry for the day-late upload. I was tired from events this past weekend. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. This chapter is short, but is a chapter worth reading regardless. Again, sorry about the mistakes; I barely get sleep anyways and I stare at a screen basically all do so... yeah.**

The next morning, all the dragons in that nest were awake and about the nest, chatting, going out to fish, or contrarily sleeping. All except the Draconians and Vikings of course!

Tenor was the first to get up. He yawned and stretched his wings. As he smacked his lips, he decided that he was hungry, but he did not want to go alone. So, he decided it was best to wake the rest of the dragons who in turn, would wake their respective humans. He flew to the caves that the rest of the party resided in. First, he woke up his fellow Night Fury, Toothless.

"_Toothless, come on, wake up",_ Tenor spoke as he nudged Toothless. The latter of which groaned in response. Tenor kept poking Toothless until the alpha dragon annoyedly opened his eyes.

"_For a dragon, you should know that one should never disturb a sleeping dragon",_ Toothless half growled, half yawned.

"_Well considering that we are in the middle of a war, I don't see any chance of a dragon actually getting sleep, considering that one would focus on winning the war instead of getting his beauty rest"_, Tenor shot back.

Toothless sighed,"_Since you woke me up, wake up the other dragons. Chris is suppose to tell us something once we awake"_.

"_You got it"_. At the conclusion of that remark, Tenor zoomed off to the other caves. 'I guess I will eat later', Tenor thought.

After 20 minutes, all the Vikings were in Windwalker and Chris' cave, yawning and looking grouchy.

"Do we really have to get up now?", Ruffnut complained

"Yea, I wanna beat up my sis later, not before the sun comes up", Tuffnut whined. He was rewarded with a punch to the gut, courtesy of his sister.

At last, Tenor was left to wake Chris and Windwalker. Tenor approached Windwalker cautiously. Even though they formed a bond of friendship, she was still an alpha. A female alpha-which meant she could be twice as angry and power than any other dragon if she wanted to. Tenor lightly padded his way over to the sleeping pair. When he got a closer look, he couldn't help but stifle a chuckle.

Right before his eyes, was Chris sprawled out against the side of Windwalker. The female alpha on the other hand, had one of her legs twitching in the air. Both rider and dragon snored and slept to their hearts' content.

Tenor slightly pushed against Windwalker, gently waking her up. Windwalker groaned sleepily. She looked around, trying to find out who had disturbed her from her slumber. When she found out who that person was, she blushed. She was less than a foot away from Tenor's snout. She turned quickly away, embarrassed.

"_Uh-uh, what are you doing here?_", Windwalker asked.

"_We want to know what Chris' plan was, and since he told us he would tell us this morning, we decided to gather here"_, Tenor said, looking straight at Windwalker.

Windwalker shook her head again. "_Yeah. Let me just-_", Windwalker started as she faced her human and started to poke at his belly.

Chris groaned, "5 more minutes". As he spoked that, he lay down on the skin-covered cave and draped Windwalker's wing over him.

Windwalker just rolled her eyes and yawned again. She then grabbed Chris' leg with her tail and pulled him out from under her wing. He dangled helplessly in front of Windwalker.

"Ah, wha-? Windwalker, let me down", Chris said tiredly.

"_Sure"_, Windwalker smirked as she dropped Chris to the ground. The immediate contact with the ground instantly woke him up. Instead of yawning like the rest of the people in his nest, he simply moaned in pain.

"Windwalker, what the hel-", he started.

"_You needed to wake up. So I decided to give the experience of the wake up 'alert'. The 'alert' worked perfectly in my opinion"_, Windwalker smirked.

"Ahhh, but still. A simple rough shove would've done the trick", Chris grumbled,"But now that I am up, I have can tell you what our next move in the war will be"

The whole group leaned in, eager to hear what parts they would play during the war.

"Even though, they vastly outnumber us, that doesn't mean they outmatch us. This group, along with some of my dragons, will accompany you in taking out the Huo Yao resources. You cannot, I repeat,you cannot, leave anything behind. Got it? If you are still confused, I will explain it more in detail.

"So does that mean?", Tuffnut asked excitedly.

"Yes, you can have fun and destroy stuff. Just don't die or get captured", Chris sighed.

The twins cheered and butted their heads together in joy. Chris just rolled his eyes.

"Do we, um, really have to destroy everything?", Fishlegs questioned uneasily.

"Yes. From the guards, to the defenses, to the actual components of Huo Yao. Everything must be destroyed. We cannot risk any chance of Gaozong finding out about this. We have to do it practically under their noses"

"Is it necessary to kill people?", Fishlegs nervously asked.

Chris gave him an annoyed look. "What are you,5 years old? Yes we have to kill people. We are in a war for crying out loud!"

"But some people are innocent!", Fishlegs retorted.

"I don't know about you, but I care about dragons. They are just as much people as you Vikings are. They only thing different about them, is that they can fly, breathe fire, and have scales. From what I have seen, humans are the real monsters. They pillage and take everything they want, without considering the implications! Dragons can coexist with nature and don't resist it. However, man thinks he can control nature when it is so much the opposite. As far as I am concerned, they have proven to be more humane than my own kind. They are truly people. I would side with them over my kind anyday".

"Not only that, but have you not realized that there have been innocent dragons who have died on my side before? Have you ever held a baby dragon in your arms, trying to sooth its pain as you watch it slowly bleed to death, knowing you cannot do ABSOLUTELY NOTHING ABOUT IT!? In war, terrible things will happen. Whether you want them to or not, one must accept it and cope with it. Lives will be lost, innocent or not. That is the price of war. So I suggest you pick a side, before I choose for you", Chris seethed.

"Got it?"

"Go-go-got it", Fishlegs stuttered, frightened out of his mind.

As dark as that comment was, Re was slightly proud of his son's speech. Aurora was happy that her son was so brave and strong, but was worried about Fishlegs. Her son didn't have to be so harsh. Valka sided with Chris, knowing well how it was like living with dragons for 20 long years.

Chris turned to face his audience. "The plan itself will have to be done quickly, as to not give the enemy time to raise suspicion and form a counterattack. The actual camps themselves are large, heavily fortified, and heavily defended. I have never attempted this before, but considering the dragon power -and Viking power- we have, we can definitely pull this off. There are a total of 10 camps, scattered throughout many mountains, northwest of here. The goal is to eradicated 2-3 bases each day. After that, we can focus on defeating Gaozong", Chris announced.

"_What is the plan?"_, Tenor asked anxiously, already excited for battle.

"First, the Night Furies will power dive and blast the major weapons out of the way. Then, a group of dragons -let's say 30 to 35- will surround the base and attack inwards. They can handle their own just fine, but as a fail-safe, Windwalker will call out the order to summon their titan wing. I estimate it should take us 40 minutes to destroy one Huo Yao camp. Heck, if we do better than expected, I will divide our entourage and we could possibly take out two camps at the same time! But the factor that determines whether this plan will be successful or not, is if everyone does their part accordingly. We cannot afford a survivor to go and alert a nearby camp, or to leave such obvious destruction that it could attract the attention of a surrounding camp".

"Look, I am going to ask you all this one time, and one time only. Do you wish to continue? I know this may seem a lot to do, but it is something that has to be done. In order to preserve the survival of the dragon race, and possibly the Viking race, we must overcome any inner conflict and dish out damage that may burden us for the rest of our lives. If you do not want to fight, I...I understand. No one is making you do anything. I admire that you all choose to stay here and help me and my nest. I thank you all. No one will stop you from leaving. But think about your dragon before you finalize your answer."

Everyone stopped what they were currently thinking, and contemplated their decision. After some brief chatting and discussion between the Berkians and Draconians, they all went silent. Eret looked around and nodded, unknowingly accepting the role of being the momentary advocate of the group.

"You know,if my past self would look at what I have become today, he would've been disgusted. But I can clearly see, I was wrong from the beginning. I was wrong for bearing a prejudice against our reptilian friends. They personally, have proved to me they are wise, caring creatures. Stormfly here actually risked her life to save me, and she didn't even know me! That alone was enough for me to stand up for them and fight to my last breath, defending such honorable creatures. We, the people of Berk, will be more than happy to offer what we can to win this war, and defend our friends!", Eret declared triumphantly. The rest of the Vikings and dragons yelled and roared in agreement.

The Draconians all bored smiles and nodded at Chris and Windwalker. Chris looked around at his allies, proud that even though they barely knew each other, they were willing to sacrifice themselves to protect dragons.

He bore a proud grin, "We leave at sundown".


	16. Chapter 16

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for leaving you guys in the dark for like 3 weeks now! I honestly did upload the chapters to the site, but I FORGOT to post the chapters to the actual story! I honestly did not know this! The only reason I found out that my 15th and 16th chapter of Change were not posted was because one of readers alerted me saying I haven't posted anything in a while. Naturally I looked at my story and it said that my most recent new chapter was chapter 14! :O:O:O I sincerely apologize. I have updated chapter 15 about 30 minutes ago and I now just uploaded this chapter. But never fear! I will not abandon this story and the weekly updates will continue! I just need to remind myself that just because I uploaded it to the site, doesn't mean I updated to the story! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story so far. It is not getting to the good part. Enjoy!**

The sky bore an orange face as the sun met the horizon. Streaks of purple and blue laced the atmosphere, preparing for the days end. A huge group, composed of a majority of the mountain-nest dragons and the Berkian-Draconian party, were waiting patiently on one of the numerous ledges, anxious to start the battle plan. Only a few were not able to go; those being dragons who were previously injured, the young, and certain dragon caretakers whose sole purpose was to help take care of the ones left behind. Dragons and humans alike were reviewing their roles. Idle chat filled the air, until a single roar silenced it all. They all turned their attention to the origin of the roar; eyes and ears were focused on the female Night Fury alpha and her rider who was perched on her back. Both stood valiantly, waiting until all attention was on them.

"Today is the day we can stop watching our brothers and sisters die at the hands of the explosive black powder. Today is the day, where you can avenge your fallen loved ones. Today is the day that WE FIGHT BACK!", Chris declared.

The group roared in agreement, their emotions starting to get the best of them.

"Today, begins the expedition of eradicating all of the Song's main power supply. Once we cut them off, they would not be able to stand on their own two feet!"

Again the crowd roared in approval.

"We will strike the first supply camp of Huo Yao when the moon is high in the sky. We will decimate everything we see. We will rain fire upon the ones who have ravaged us so!"

The crowd roared louder, fueled by their overwhelming need for revenge. Aurora and Re looked at their son proudly, highly satisfied at how Chris was able to motivate a dragon militia.

"_He really has grown up"_, Re sighed, looking at his mate and queen, Aurora.

"_True, but he still is our hatchling. I am his mother, you are his father. We are his parents, no matter what anyone says!"_, Aurora exclaimed.

"_I am not disagreeing with you. What's the matter?"_, Re asked, curious as to why his mate was fretting.

Aurora exhaled."_It's just that, you can never stop a parent from worrying. Even though Chris is more than capable of taking care of himself, I don't want him to be taken away from me. I don't want to see him die. I don't want to let him go. Even more so, now that he has been re-introduced back into our lives. As a mother, I am suppose to protect my child from any and all harm, yet here I am, letting my son commandeer a group of dragons into war. Is that wrong of me?"_

Re smiled and nuzzled Aurora lovingly until they rested their snouts against each other. "_I understand your worries, but as parents we not only have to worry about our children, but trust in them as well. You said it yourself-Chris is more than capable of taking care of himself. Even though we are suppose to protect and give support to our hatchlings, we do not control them. We simply guide them and teach them the basics of life. They have to endure the rest of it once they reach maturity, and even then, that should not stop us from caring about him, protecting or assisting Chris. And right now, I could not be a prouder parent. Not only has he been able to care for himself these past 10 years, he has been able to take care of an entire nest! Do not worry Aurora, I can guarantee you that Chris knows what he is doing", _Re said reassuringly.

Aurora closed her eyes, absorbing her mate's words. "_You, are right. It's just hard to comprehend how mature Chris is. Even though he is an adult, I still see that happy, troublesome kid"._

"_I know what you mean. When I see him, my mind still sees him as the hatchling he once was even though he is far from the case. It constantly juggles the two. I guess only another parent could understand what I mean"._

Aurora chuckled, "_Tell me about it"._

At that moment, Chris concluded his speech. The militia was anxious to leap into the sky.

Chris dismounted Windwalker, turned to his right, and came across the one person he meant to say goodbye to, Serenity. Before he was able to utter a word, Serenity approached him swiftly and wrapped her arms around Chris' neck. Chris was slightly surprised but returned the tight embrace nonetheless. They held the tight hug for a while, basking in the growing bond they shared. Serenity pulled back somewhat, eyeing Chris. "Please be careful Chris. I don't want to lose you again. You mean a lot to me",

Chris blushed, "I will never, ever leave you again Serenity. I promise you that".

They stared at each other intently, their faces unconsciously moving towards each other, specifically their lips. It seemed inevitable, that is, until a certain black dragon, with golden eyes, coughed to get their attention. At the sound, Chris and Serenity released how close they were to each other and immediately pulled away from each other, as if nothing happened.

"I-I will try to treat any minor wounds I can. Ultimately, I will send for you if there are any major injuries, if need be", Chris stammered.

"Got it. Be safe", Serenity cautioned.

Chris nodded as he mounted Windwalker again. Windwalker roared, signalling the militia to rise into the sky. Once they were in the air, Windwalker did a quick check over her dragons while Chris checked over his allies. They both nodded to each other when they noticed that everything was in order, and turned to the direction of the first supply camp and flew onward. The rest of the group followed hastily.

The wind nipped at the riders' faces. None of them cared though. They all were focused on destroying the first camp. All except Hiccup that is.

Hiccup had conflicting thoughts running through his head. Yes, he did want the dragons to win this war, but why must there be bloodshed? Why can't they just peacefully negotiate some type of arrangement with the Song? He doesn't see himself as a killer. Then again, talking didn't really solve anything. It certainly did not change Drago's mind, and look where that got him!

Toothless crooned in worry, noticing his rider's tension. Hiccup looked down at him, smiled, and patted him on the nose.

The militia flew for another hour or so, until they reached the first supply camp. The camp itself was a clearing in the middle of a massive outcrop of trees. It was about 100 yards wide and 200 yards long. The camp was outlined with 3 rows of wooden walls. At each corner was a lookout tower. Torches were evenly spaced along the tops of the walls. Scattered strategically throughout the camp were various weapons, ranging from cannons, to mortars, to giant crossbows. In the middle of the camp were huge metal tanks, filled to the brim with Huo Yao. Filling up the rest of the space were tents, housing numerous Song troops. Overall, the camp was dangerously and heavily defended.

The dragon militia flew high and around the camp, making sure that they could not be seen from below.

"_Wow. Huo Yao must mean a lot to them"_, Tenor commented.

"The stuff makes up their whole artillery. Without it, they are defenseless", Chris said.

Windwalker led the group right above the middle of the camp. Chris signaled the group to stop. They all hovered in mid-air. Windwalker turned around, making sure everybody was set before the plan was enacted. She nodded at her fellow Night Fury brethren making sure they were set as well. Once they confirmed that they were ready, she let out a low, but audible growl, signaling the start of the 2 ½ Night Furies climbed up to a higher elevation and once they deemed they were high enough, stalled in the air. Once gravity pulled them back down, they nose dived straight towards the supply camp. As the descended, the tell-tale Night Fury whistle should've been heard, but it was not. Just before they took off, Windwalker and Chris showed Hiccup, Toothless, and Tenor a little trick that she used on the Berk raid to eliminate the Night Fury dive bomb whistle. The trick was simple; all you had to do was do a barrel roll going down. One had to start off slow and keep their tail perfectly stiff, or else that would mess up the dive entirely and possibly end their life.

The Night Furies pulled off the maneuver precisely as no air was allowed to hit their sub-fins long enough to generate the whistle. As they spiraled down towards the camp. The rest of the group made a circle and spiraled downwards. As the Night Furies built up their first plasma blasts, they made sure not to hit the Huo Yao tanks first, as the ensuing explosion would potentially hurt the rest of the group.

About 250 feet from the ground, the Night Furies fired their first shot and sharply pulled out of their dives. The plasma blasts dug into the ground before they ultimately exploded, destroying surrounding tents, and heavily damaging some nearby weapons. This alerted the camps to the sudden attack, but before they could get organized, the rest of the militia zoned in.

The slower dragons attacked first and took out the nearest weapons and towers. If one of those dragons were to get caught, one of the faster dragons would cover the immobilized dragon and help him out. Once a majority of those outer defenses were gone, the heavier dragons moved in to take care of the stronger defenses. Those said dragons were the ones with either the most or hottest fire.

The Night Furies' main job was to make sure the gave help wherever help was needed and that nobody got hurt. Tenor quickly destroyed a huge crossbow that was about to finish off a greenish dragon that had previously been struck down by that weapon. He helped that dragon get to safety. Hiccup and Toothless weaved their way through the camp, destroying the soldier's weapon storage whenever those soldiers headed there to grab a sword or spear. The Berkians and their dragons all landed and began fighting with the Song troops. They took out about 30 troops altogether. Chris and Windwalker on the other hand were able to able to take out 40 SOng troops by themselves! Chris sliced his way through those troops with his dual-locking swords, while Windwalker clawed and slashed her way through. They were focusing on finding the camp overseer.

Fire could be seen all around the camp as it was being burned to the ground. Screams, wood splintering, and fire roaring filled the air. Windwalker and Chris were covered in the blood of the Song troops. Breathing heavily they scanned the camp, looking for the overseer. At last, Windwalker spotted him, leaving in a horse-drawn, wooden carriage. Chris ran to the carriage with Windwalker closing in behind him. As Windwalker easily surpassed Chris, the latter instinctively mounted Windwalker mid-run. Windwalker pulled up to the side of the carriage and rammed into it with all her might. She separated the cart from the horses, sending it flying across the air. At the same time, the Vikings and dragons finished destroying the defenses and wiping out the troops. As they finished up, they noticed Chris and Windwalker stalking up to a broken carriage, where a man crawled out from under the wreckage.

The man, clad in armor, was puzzled to see a young man, standing beside a threatening dragon. He initially didn't know what to make of the situation, until he got his bearings straight and withdrew his sword.

"Nǐ zěnme gǎn liánxiǎng dào zhèxiē wū wù. Nǐ jiāng zhīfù de gōngjí gē!", the man yelled before rushing at Chris, ready to kill him.

Chris simply smirked and raised his swords, blocking the overseer's first attack. Soon a small battle commenced between Chris and the overseer. Sharp yells, and the clashing of swords could be heard from the man as he annoyingly could not land a single blow on Chris.

Re and Aurora saw the battle out of the corner of their eyes and rushed to go help their son. As they approached the battle, Windwalker held up her wing, preventing Chris' parents from interfering. Re was about to shout at Windwalker before she spoke up first.

"_Don't worry. He can easily overtake this man. Just watch"._

Re reluctantly shut his mouth as he and Aurora uneasily observed their son fight a deadly man.

Chris maneuvered around his partner, avoiding, deflecting, and blocking the overseer's attacks. It culminated in the overseer and Chris struggling for the final blow as both of their swords met in the middle. Unfortunately for the overseer, Chris's swords could come apart, so Chris swiftly divided his swords into 2 and spun around the man. This caused the man to stumble, as he had all his strength aimed forward. As the overseer feel forward, Chris sliced through the back of his knees with the bottom sword that made up his deadly sword-staff. This caused a cry of pain to be emitted from the overseer as he dropped his sword and fell down to his knees, effectively disabling his ability to walk.

Chris came around and faced the overseer. The overseer hung his head in defeat, stunned that he was beaten. Chris roughly pulled the man's hair back, forcing him to look Chris straight in the eye. The overseer's frightened look met Chris' deadly gaze.

"This is for all the dragons you have slain in your life, you pathetic excuse for a man", Chris spat right before he sunk one of his swords through the man's chest.

Pain and shock adorned the overseer's face as he realized his fate. Chris made sure his eyes were on him as he watched the overseer's life drain from his body before he hung limply on Chris' blade. After a few seconds, Chris withdrew his sword and watched the body thud lifelessly to the ground.

All eyes were on him as he took the overseer's life. The mountain-nest dragons were itching with excitement at their current victory.

"Do not celebrate yet my friends. We still have to take out their power supply", Chris asserted, gesturing to the tanks.

The group got the memo and flew high into the sky, avoiding the blast range. The only ones left on the ground were the Night Furies. They were also assigned with destroying the tanks, as they were the only ones fast enough to out-fly the debris once they exploded the tanks. They quickly zoom climbed their way up before they shot back down at twice the speed, their signature whistles could now be heard. They quickly fire plasma blasts into the tanks before they hastily zoomed back up.

As soon as one of the fire bolts hit the tanks, the whole sky turned yellow as a percussive boom filled the air. The explosion was so great that the shock wave disturbed some of the Night Furies' flight. Fortunately, the Night Furies were able to rejoin the group.

Windwalker and Chris roared proudly at their victory, with the rest of the group joining in quickly. Afterwards, they headed to find a place to settle down for the night and regain their energy. All seemed right with the group except for Hiccup. The only thing that kept only playing in his mind was the sickening sound of metal puncturing flesh as the overseer watched his own life fade away before his very eyes at the hand of Chris.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello my readers, let me just say how sorry I am for not uploading the last two chapters. Since I usually upload chapters in the middle of the night, I must have assumed that when I uploaded a chapter to the site, it would automatically upload that chapter to the story. Boy was I wrong! I probably would not have noticed if it wasn't Serenity Dragonrider, a loyal reader and author, who let me know that I had not posted a chapter in a while. I was curious as to what she meant and when I checked my story, the most recent chapter was the 14th one! I am so so sorry to keep you waiting. But needless to say, the weekly updates will commence once again. I never thought I would update 3 chapters in one week! Have fun reading and as always, forgive my mistakes...**

2 weeks have passed since the dragon militia took out the first Song supply camp. They traveled all around the East part of the continent of what would now be named Asia. They destroyed 3 other supply camps within those weeks. Nothing was left behind to indicate that dragons destroyed those camps-the aftermath of the explosion of the Huo Yao tanks could easily been mistaken for damages done by dragons. They were currently on their way to wipe out the last Huo Yao supply camp.

The militia flew in multiple V formations towards the last camp. They always flew at night as they could be easily discovered in the daylight. The Berkians and Draconians flew in the lead V. Re and Aurora were on either side of their son and his dragon, the latter being at the head of the formation.

Aurora was slightly anxious. "_Are you sure the Song will not know that we have attacked them?"_

Chris turned and faced his mother, "Well, I cannot say that they will not consider that we were responsible for the attacks. But what I can say is that since their empire is so vast, they could have been taken down by a rebellion of sorts from either surrounding Song-captured villages or Song slaves".

"So what are you saying?", Hiccup asked from behind Re.

"What I am saying is that they are so arrogant, that they could be taken by surprise from anything. All they can do is consider every possibility. And on top of that, they shouldn't think of us as a major threat. All they know is that we have been defending ourselves against them for the past 10 years, they don't know that we are currently on the offensive"

Chris looked ahead and continued, "But still, that should not stop us from reaching our goal".

Everyone agreed with that and silently flew on to the supply camp. After 30 minutes or so, they reached the last Huo Yao camp. The camp itself was different from all the others. It was on top of a big hill, giving the Song the advantage of high ground. Not only that, but there was a lot of air defense weapons. One could say that the Song took no chances with this base and made sure this would be the hardest to raid.

The group then flew high into the clouds, as to not risk being seen by the soldiers at low altitude, considering they still had the high ground advantage. They broke through the clouds a minute later, maintaining their V formations. They were now hovering above the camp, covered by the clouds. The dragons themselves were puzzled as to how they would attack the camp. In response to their uneasiness, Windwalker turned around a gave a small bark, silencing the militia.

"_Do not fear my brothers and sisters. Even this base is structured differently, we are more than strong enough to wipe this camp off the face of this planet", _Windwalker said.

"How do you plan on attacking this?", Snotlout asked, "I don't know if you saw, but they have a lot of weapons that can shoot us down easily."

"I hate to say it but, Snotlout has a point. We are going to have to think out the box with this one", Hiccup commented.

Chris thought about it for a moment. "You are right Hiccup. We will have to do something different with this attack. Thankfully, I already have a plan", Chris smirked.

"Ready to have some fun, Windwalker?", Chris asked his companion. Windwalker just gave her rider a puzzled look.

"Listen up. Since this base is a bit different from the others we have attacked, we are going to try something different. Something you should be familiar with. I want everybody in Titan Wave formation", Chris announced to the militia.

The mountain-nest dragons regarded Chris's comment with shock with bewilderment. They haven't used that formation in ages.

"_Well what are you waiting for? You heard him. Move! Now!", _Windwalker barked to her dragons. Those dragons scattered in the air, finding their place in the formation.

The Berkians and Draconians on the other hand were confused. They had never of this formation before.

"Move to the back of the formation and line up with a dragon in front of you and next to you, and just follow our lead", Chris ordered. The group hastily did as they were told, seeing as how this was their only option.

The formation was simply an organized, floating rectangle of dragons. Once the formation was set, Windwalker moved to the front of the formation. Then, her scales started to glow blue, activating her Titan Wing. After she was completely covered from head to toe in blue light, she looked out over the rectangle. "_Activate your Titan Wing now!", _she commanded.

The rest of the group did as they were told. They all started change. The dragons morphed into their final forms. That is, all except the dragons of Berk and Draconia.

Stormfly looked towards Toothless, puzzled. "_Why aren't you activating your Titan Wing? Out of all of the dragons on Berk, you are the only one who can do it"_

The dragons of Berk and Draconia all looked towards Toothless, wondering the same thing. Toothless felt those dragons' eyes on him and defeatedly released a breath.

"_The last time I did that was when Hiccup was threatened by the bewilderbeast. Ever since then, I have not been able to summon it again. I have tried but, I have failed each time"_, Toothless admitted ashamedly.

"_If it means anything, none of us have been able to activate our Titan Wing"_, Re consoled.

The dragons of Berk looked at them, shocked.

"_No offensive my queen, but haven't you?"_, asked Meatlug

"_None taken. Even though we wear crowns upon our heads, we are no different than you all. Unlocking the Titan Wing is a very hard process to do. It all happens at different times in our lives in different circumstances. And the fact that Windwalker has found a method of unlocking the Titan Wing for dragons interests me. Perhaps when this is all over, she can help us all unlock ours_", Aurora suggested.

"_Sounds like a good plan"_, Belch agreed, while Barf nodded simultaneously.

At that moment, Windwalker's pact finished changing into their Titan Wing forms. "_Alright then, let us shift the tide in this war!_", Windwalker growled as she dove through the clouds. The rest of the pact roared their battle cry as they followed suit.

The Song soldiers were in for quite a surprise. At first they heard the one roar of a dragon. All of them rushed out of their camps to see where it was coming from. Initially they were perplexed to see one glowing blue dragon with a rider on top. But then, their expressions turned into one of pure horror as they saw the numerous other dragons breaking through the clouds.

The ones who were nearest the giant crossbows, net throwers, etc. quickly loaded the weapons and fired at the onslaught of dragons. Alas, their attacks were in vain. The boosted dragons were able to swiftly dodge the oncoming attacks with ease and quickly rained down fire on them.

From a third person point of view, the militia flew in downwards and arched over the base. At that point, the first line of dragons unloaded their fire onto the Song, roasting anything in their way. Then as the first line pulled upwards to 'reload', the second line of dragons would pick up where they left off, and the pattern would continue. If not all of the camp was completely consumed by fire, the first line would pick up were the last line continued and the process would repeat until the whole base was dominated by conflagration. It looked like a tsunami of scales and fire.

The Song, however, realized that they were doomed once they saw the assault of dragons destroying their base. Some chose to stay and die until their last breath. Others, really a majority, decided to flee and save their own skin. Those certain individuals ran from the base, towards the surrounding wilderness in various locations.

"Mom, Dad, Tenor! You and your Berk allies search and destroy any escapees south and east of here", Chris barked to his family.

"_I want everybody else to kill any Song that are fleeing north and west of here. Move!"_, Windwalker ordered to the rest of the militia.

Everyone then split up, in search for the runaways. Dragons would scan the immediate and nearby area for any Song soldiers, then they would swoop in and take the kill. Tenor, always itching to fight bad guys, was able to kill 3 troops. Re and Aurora worked as a team to kill 4 soldiers. The Berkians on the other hand were doing fine. They searched the trees for any Song soldiers. Hookfang, Cloudjumper, and Stormfly were able to kill a soldier each before they could not find any more soldiers in their area.

Chris looked to his right and saw one man heading in a different direction, apart from the others. He was constantly looking back at the base, before he disappeared, under the cover of the trees. "Hiccup, you can take care of that, right?", Chris asked Hiccup.

"Uh, yeah, no problem", Hiccup stuttered.

"Good. Just stay calm, and you can do this easy", Chris advised before he and Windwalker took off in another direction.

Hiccup and Toothless went after the soldier, eyeballing the ground for any suspicious movement. Suddenly, Toothless spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He swooped in, zigzagged between the trees, and threw a plasma blast at the Song soldiers feet, knocking him to the was then able to pin the soldier to the ground, where he snarled menacingly at him. scaring him. Hiccup was about to order Toothless to kill the soldier, but then he looked into his eyes. Much like when he held the dagger above Toothless those 5 years ago, he hesitated. When he looked into the eyes of his enemy, he saw the very same fear he saw in Toothless' eyes when he was about to kill him. He paused for a moment, reflecting. Toothless maintained his demeanor, but was slightly anxious as to why his rider did not command him to do anything with the enemy yet. Then Hiccup uttered a command that Toothless himself did not fully comprehend.

"Let him go Toothless"_. _Hiccup whispered.

Toothless turned to face his rider with a look of appallment and concern. Had he just heard him right?

"Toothless. Release him.", Hiccup reiterated.

The dragon alpha crooned his puzzlement, wondering why his rider refrained from killing the enemy. "_But Hiccup, I-"_

"Toothless. Let. Him. Go. Now!", Hiccup demanded.

Toothless, paused for a moment, then with much effort released the man. The soldier quivered in terror, scared and shocked that a dragon spared his life.

"What are you waiting for? Go!", Hiccup asked rhetorically.

The man seemed to snap out of his stupor and ran as fast as his feet could carry him. Hiccup watched him leave the area, unsure whether he made the right move or not. Then, as he exhaled, beckoned Toothless into the air, returning to the camp. As they flew, amongst the noises of war, he whispered in Toothless' ear, "Please bud. Do not tell anyone what has happened here, alright?"

Toothless looked up at his rider with sorrow, then warbled his compliance and focused back on the flight.

"_Hiccup…. I hope you did the right thing, releasing that man",_ Toothless sighed.

"I hope I did too bud", Hiccup groaned.

As they returned to the camp, the rest of the militia was already gathered there, waiting for the last of their group to return. As Toothless landed, Chris came up to them and regarded the two. "Well Hiccup, did you eliminate him?"

Hiccup steeled himself. "Yes, I took care of it", Hiccup lied.

"Splendid! Once we finish eliminating the Huo Yao camps, we can enact phase 2 of the plan", Chris rejoiced.

"Phase 2?", questioned Valka.

"Yes. You see, since we are now on the offensive, I figured we can devise a plan to take out Gaozong. So, as we were destroying this base, I was able to locate one of Gaozong's men", Chris explained as Windwalker showed them a muffled-and-bound Song commander.

"He will tell me all the information I need to know", Chris said.

"And if he doesn't?", pressed Astrid.

"Trust me, he will", Chris chuckled darkly as he faced the commander, who in turn, gave Chris a death glare.

The prisoner of war shouted something at Chris, but was muffled by the cloth tied around his mouth.

"Oh will you shut up", Chris complained as he went up to the man and punched him square across the jaw, knocking him out.

"Well, it seems like we are done here. Let's move on", Chris said as he loaded the commander on a different dragon's back.

Seeing as how there was nothing left to do, the militia launched itself into the sky, and took off to find a suitable place to set up camp. Windwalker, Tenor, and Toothless-with their riders of course- stayed behind to ignite the tanks of Huo Yao.

As the consequent explosion engulfed the air, Hiccup's conscience slowly started to eat away at him. He was having second thoughts about releasing that soldier. But it was too late to do anything about that now. He faced the direction the soldier last took off in. Seeing as how the soldier would be long gone by now, Hiccup closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. He shook his head clear, and decided to focus on the bigger picture-taking out Gaozong and ending the dragon-Song war.


End file.
